A Bond of Heaven and Fire
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: Shinkenger. It's finally time for the wedding! As Takeru and Mako prepare for their life together, they first need to get over the upcoming obstacles. Includes various parings from Shinkenger, Go-onger, Goseiger, KR Decade and others :D VS movie related
1. Invitation

** Well, it's not really a chapter update now… it's just more of a what to come sorta thing. But I really wanted to do something like this, and thought that it warranted its own little page, thus I created this mock-invitation. It wouldn't look as nice if I actually did put it on as a description of the story. And yes, the place is real. I actually researched it.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Reader

Two lives, two hearts

forged through battle  
joined together in friendship  
united forever in love  
It is with joy that  
Shiraishi Mako  
and  
Shiba Takeru,

together with their parents  
invite you to share  
in a celebration of love  
as they exchange their marriage  
vows

on the XXth day of the month of XX  
two thousand XX  
two o' clock in the afternoon  
Hoshino Chapel  
Hoshino Karuizawa Town, Nagano Prefecture 389-0195  
Karuizawa, Nagano

* * *

** Ooohh boy. Now it's time to write this story! Actually, I'm pretty down excited about it. I've been planning it out since I finished the first draft of "Princess and The Sushi Seller". You'll be seeing a lot of pairings that I've used, along with some new ones, and maybe a passing-through Kamen Rider? :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Farewell and New Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.**

**Well, here it is! The first chapter of my Shinkenger wedding fanfiction! I've been planning this one for a long time! And now it's finally a reality! Yay~ Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Farewells and New Starts**

The sliding door was pushed aside as the 19th head of the Shiba clan and his fiancée emerged from the setting outside. Leaving their shoes at the lowered entrance hall at the front of the house, they walked hand in hand until they reached the spot where their paths separated. Although they would see each other in a few hours for dinner, they bid their brief farewells to each other. The woman left and walked towards the hallway that would lead her to her room while the man watched her until she reached the opening, as though fearing for a sudden attack. Feeling her fiancée's stare, she turned around and smiled gently towards him.

"What's wrong, Takeru," she asked, though she already knew what he was doing.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just admiring your beauty from afar," Takeru replied. His answer sparked a rosy blush on his fiancée's cheeks.

"So I'm only beautiful now then?" she teased.

Takeru crossed the room in wide strides and caressed her in his arms. "You're beautiful to me everyday, Mako."

Mako smiled as she looked up and she kissed him on the cheek. "I know."

* * *

After escorting Mako back to her room, Takeru walked out of the hallway to find Jii waiting for him within the meeting room.

"_Tono,_" he greeted, with a small bow.

Takeru waved a hand dismissively towards him and smiled at his caretaker. "Since when have we ever done the formalities when it's just us two," he asked as he sat down on the pillowed seat at the head of the room.

"Of course," Jii replied. "It's the last night for everyone to be here… I can't believe that it's actually come down to it."

Takeru nodded. "Last night for most of them, but not all," he said. "After all, Mako's going to be living here with us in a few weeks."

"That's right," Jii smiled at the young man he had raised from childhood. "Speaking of which, we should start planning the wedding."

"You're right," Takeru took out a sheet of paper that he and Mako had created while they were on the small hill watching Genta and Kaoru. "Here's the guest list that we made."

Jii looked at it closely and read through the names. Scanning it briefly, he asked, "Have you decided on a ring bearer and a flower girl yet?"

"Do you remember when I left the mansion, after battling both Juuzou and Ushirobushi?" Takeru asked. When Jii nodded, Takeru continued. "After wandering for the night, I went to the river where I found a little preschool boy that was crying."

Takeru's mouth began to twitch as he remembered the little boy that he had met. "I used my _mojikara _to create a paper airplane to help Hiraki-kun cheer up."

Jii understood. "So you want to have Hiraki-kun as your ring bearer. Does Mako approve of this?"

Takeru's smile grew bigger. "Mako didn't believe me when I told her about it. She was going to get two of the kids from the kindergarten she used to work at to fill those two spots."

"Is that so," Jii mused. "Well, I'm glad it worked out. Has she met the boy yet?"

"No, we're going tomorrow after everyone leaves," answered Takeru. "Then on the day after we're going to fly to Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Why?"

"Just because Mako said yes doesn't mean that her parents will approve." Takeru shrugged. "We've already bought the tickets, Jii," he said, as Jii frantically motioned for a _kuroko _to come forward.

"Oh…" Jii turned back to the _kuroko. _"Never mind then."

"So, how long will you be staying in Hawaii?"

"Maybe five days at most," Takeru replied. "We need to get the suits and the dresses tailored."

"Oh," Jii nodded again, but didn't call a _kuroko_ forward. Takeru raised an eyebrow slightly.

"We haven't done it yet…"

"Oh," Jii broke out in laughter, and summoned a _kuroko _to begin to take down Takeru's measurements.

Fifteen minutes later, the _kuroko _was done. As he filing the paper away, Mako peered into the room.

"Takeru_, _Hikoma-san_. _Everyone's waiting for you in the dining room," she informed them.

"Ah," Takeru acknowledged. "Is everyone there?"

"Of course_,_" Mako nodded with a smile on her face. "Ryuunosuke and Genta are fighting again over Genta's sushi's flavour." Mako sighed and crossed her arms, showing Takeru her disapproval over their childish behavior. "Should I tell everyone to start without you or tell them that you're coming?"

"We're coming right now," Takeru stood up from his cushion and began to walk towards the opening. "Are you coming, Jii?"

"In a moment," he replied. "I need to get something first. You two go without me."

"Okay."

The couple left the shelter of the meeting room as they once again walked along the corridors of the large mansion.

"_Tono-sama! _Mako-chan! Over here!" Kotoha was waving her hand ecstatically from the doorway.

"Well now," Takeru held out his hand for Mako. "Shall we go and eat?"

Mako smiled and laced her fingers delicately between his. "Let's go."

* * *

Back in the meeting room, Jii looked around and sighed contently. Picking himself off of the ground, he went into another room where a small shrine was stationed, along with some incense. Sitting down in formal _seiza _style in front of the shrine, he began to narrate.

"_Sendai Toushu-sama,_ if only you could see those children now," he spoke as though the previous head of the Shiba clan could hear him. "I know that you'd be proud of them."

"Takeru has been reluctant to fight with the others, but ever since he fell in love with Mako, he's changed. He has opened up his heart to others, and he's smiling more often now." Jii smiled at the thought. "He is going to get married soon, and when he does, he will be breaking off from tradition."

"Do you remember when you first met him, that you were unsure if he was going to open his heart? You worried for nothing, former head. Your daughter's _kagemusha_ has truly become a great samurai and lord."

"Your daughter, on the other hand, is still young," Jii continued, now speaking of Kaoru. "She was raised as a princess, but she is kind and compassionate. Kaoru has her own way of thinking, and she adopted Takeru as her son just for him to fight on as the 19th head of the family, but she still has much to learn when it comes to the heart…"

His facial expressions turning wistful, he continued. "Tanba wanted to raise her up to be like him in her thinking, but she turned out to be more stubborn then he realized."

**"Jii, where are you? The food's getting cold!"**

"I'm coming, you impatient rascal!" Jii shouted back, but there was a smile in the yell. "Man, that Chiaki…"

"_Jaa,_" Jii bowed down with respect towards the shrine. "It's time to go and celebrate the defeat of the _Gedoushuu_."

Chuckling to himself, he left the room, while the incense sticks were still burning brightly…

* * *

"Jii, where are you?" yelled Chiaki from his cushioned seat in front of the heated table. "The food's getting cold!"

"He's not missing much though," muttered Ryuunosuke from the side. "The sushi will be plain. As always."

"What was that?" Genta cocked his eyebrow. "What'd you say about my sushi?"

"It's. Just. Normal," said Ryuunosuke through gritted teeth. "Nothing special about it."

"Again?" sighed Mako, her head in her hands. "Takeru…"

"I got it," he assured her. "You two, stop bickering!"

Instantly Ryuunosuke and Genta stopped squabbling, just as Jii came out of the mansion with a tall, _shou-_sized bottle of chilled sake in one hand and seven _sakazuki_.

"Oh," said an astonished Jii. "The moment I come out, you're all quiet… Why?"

Takeru turned and looked at him. "Ryuunosuke and Genta were being loud… but not anymore…"

Jii laughed, handing out the saucer-like cups. "Is that right? Now, let's eat everyone!"

With a chorus of '_Itadakimasu_', all the Shinkengers dug into the sushi and food that Genta and the _kuroko_ had each respectively prepared.

"So," said Chiaki between mouthfuls of food. "When's the wedding going to be?"

"Chiaki!" berated Kotoha with a pleading look on her face. "Close your mouth while you chew your food, please!"

"Ahh," Chiaki quickly slurped the noodles that were sticking out of his mouth, causing some soup droplets to flick upon his lacquered tray. "Sorry. So, as I was saying, when's the wedding?"

Takeru looked at him and then whispered to Mako in her ear. "How does he know?"

Mako blushed, and whispered back. "I told everyone while we were waiting for you. They noticed the ring and from there… yeah…"

"Damn it," swore Takeru under his breath. "Seriously?" He looked Mako in the eye and grasped her hand gently. "Next time, tell me first if you're going to tell anyone that you're pregnant."

Mako turned red, and her eyes widened with surprise, but Takeru smiled at her and pulled her close to him, kissing her in front of everyone.

"Takeru," Chiaki said loudly. "When's the wedding?"

Looking at his retainer, he just said, "Whenever Mako wants it," and left it at that, causing Chiaki and Kotoha to bombard her with questions. He smiled as he watched Mako crumble the dual assault of the other couple before she screamed out, "It'll happen in three months!"

"Really?" Kotoha smiled.

Mako smiled back at the other female Shinkenger. "Yes, really."

"See, Mako-chan. I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Yes, I suppose that you're right," Mako smiled again as she hugged her teammate. "Thank you, Kotoha."

When they broke the hug, Mako turned seriously. "Now, Kotoha, I need to ask you for a favour."

"Ehh, _nani_?"

With a sideways glance at Takeru, who nodded, Mako looked back at the confused girl. "I need someone to be my maid of honour. So… Would you like to be my maid of honour?"

"Ehh? Really?" Kotoha looked surprised. "You want me to be your maid of honour?"

Mako smiled at the younger girl's confusion, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kotoha turned to Takeru, "_Tono-sama, _am I allowed to do it?"

"I told you before," encouraged Takeru. "It isn't about what I want to do; it's about what you want to do."

"Oh," Kotoha looked back at Mako. "In that case… I think… I want to do it. I want to be your maid of honour, Mako-chan."

"Thank you, Kotoha!" Mako warmly embraced Kotoha again.

Takeru watched them with a small smile playing on his lips, while Ryuunosuke and Genta snuck up behind him.

"Here we go!" yelled Genta as both he and Ryuunosuke jumped and latched onto Takeru.

"Ahh!" Takeru toppled back and fell to the ground, as he was pulled down by the combined weight of the two samurai.

Picking himself up and ignoring the giggles coming from the watching samurai, he began to berate Genta and Ryuunosuke.

"What was that for!" he thundered, as Genta and Ryuunosuke cowered in fear. "You nearly killed me! I thought that was what we had the _Gedoushuu_ for!"

"Forgive me, _tono!_" Ryuunosuke bowed with his nose nearly touching the _tatami _floor. "I was roped along!"

Genta hit him on the head, "You were not! You wanted to know too!"

Takeru raised an eyebrow and immediately severed any comeback that Ryuunosuke was about to give back. Quietly, he said, "What do you want to know?"

"Who's going to be your best man?" they replied in unison.

"Ehhh?" Takeru looked at Mako, who shrugged. "I… I… I don't have one yet!"

"Whaaaaaat?" Ryuunosuke and Genta immediately started jumping around Takeru, who now had his turn to cower. A loud chorus of "Choose me, _Tono-sama!"_ and "No, me, Take-chan!" was heard as the tag-team barraged him.

Over by the table, Jii was laughing as he poured himself another round of sake. Curiously though, nothing poured out.

"Ehh?" Jii said as he looked at the glass bottle. "It's all gone…" but as he looked at the little drops of sake that were edging towards two previously occupied spots, he had a sinking suspicion…

"Don't tell me… Ryuunosuke and Genta drank all the sake?"

Mako tapped his shoulder, "No need to ask, just look at them dance…" she said with a look of mixed horror and disbelief on her face.

As it turned out, it was Ryuunosuke and Genta that drank all the sake while Kotoha and Chiaki were busy bombarding Mako with questions, and under the influence of the sake, they had jumped onto Takeru. Apparently now satisfied with Takeru's outburst, both of them had taken to dancing in a corner. Mako helped Takeru brush himself off from the ground.

"Are they always going to get this drunk?" he asked grumpily. "I'm worried for the wedding reception now."

"It'll be alright," she said, comforting him. "We can just say that the two emcees are just providing a little entertainment for us."

Takeru smiled at her and laced his fingers through hers. "I love you, Shirashi Mako," he said, placing his forehead on hers.

"I love you too, Shiba Takeru," she vowed, as she leaned in and kissed him

* * *

On the left of the couple, Chiaki, Kotoha and Jii were oblivious to everything but the immature duo dancing with each other and making "caw-ing" sounds.

"Are you joking me?" Chiaki said with a gaping mouth.

"Chiaki…"

"Eh," he asked as he began to turn to face the female samurai. "What is it, Koto-" but the words were cut short as Kotoha fed him a _unagi nigirizushi._

Kotoha took her hand back and smiled cutely at her boyfriend. "Is it good?"

Covering his mouth with his hand, Chiaki nodded. "It's good, did you make that yourself?"

"How'd you know?"

Chiaki smiled, and put down his hand, "Genta doesn't make sushi that well… and he's never made barbecue eel yet, no matter how much I ask him to…"

"So I make sushi better than Genta?" Kotoha asked while holding up another piece of sushi for Chiaki.

"Obviously," he replied, biting the _nigirizushi _from her chopsticks.

* * *

The night passed joyously as the samurai shared their last moment's together living under the Shiba Mansion's roof. Takeru and Mako retired for their rooms after midnight while Chiaki and Kotoha left the room with the rest after two in the morning.

Morning came swiftly as the samurai gathered once more within the meeting room to say their goodbyes to each other. Ryuunosuke and Genta were rubbing their heads, as if just touching their head would make the hangover pass.

"Damn it," swore Genta. "That's the last time I drink sake…"

"I'm with you, Genta," vowed Ryuunosuke. "I never want to-" but he never finished his sentence as the side door opened and Takeru and Mako stepped through. Together, the samurai sat down in front of Takeru for the last time to say farewell, though Mako sat on Takeru's left side.

"_Tono!_" Ryuunosuke bowed deeply from his sitting posture. "Allow me to present you with a parting dance."

"Huh?" the other Shinkengers were confused, but the kabuki actor stood up and fluidly opened his arms as he began his solo.

Two minutes after Ryuunosuke had started, Genta spoke up.

"_Take-chan_. Look forward to a souvenir from Paris," he said, as he sidestepped Ryuunosuke and gave one of the three _bento _boxes he was holding to Mako. Giving the other to Chiaki and Kotoha, he took his leave, swearing that he would come back to Japan a three star chef.

"I'll make an exception for the wedding, of course," he promised with a smile on his face.

* * *

Stepping out of the Shiba mansion, Genta stretched his arms, and cracked his neck. He walked over to his sushi cart and placed the remaining sushi _bento _on the polished wood surface.

"_Jaa,_" he said, taking up his sushi cart and steering it towards the road. "Time to visit _Hime-sama_ once more before I leave for Paris in the afternoon."

Looking back at the large mansion that loomed over him, Genta smiled, reminiscing about the times he had snuck into the house, bringing sushi he had made to Takeru and being caught by Jii.

Looks like I'm going to be doing the same thing for Kaoru-san, he mused in his head. I just hope that Tanba won't react like Jii…

Bowing his head towards the mansion that had been his home for the past few months, he turned and began his way towards the 18th head of the Shiba clan…

* * *

After watching Genta leave and seeing Ryuunosuke still dancing, Kotoha piped up.

"_Tono-sama_," she began as she bowed in respect to Takeru. "Thank you for everything!" Turning, she bowed to Mako, "Thank you, Mako-chan, for supporting me. I'm sure you'll be a great housewife. Thanks once more, _Lady Shiba._"

She rose up and stood behind Chiaki, holding her satchel tightly around her neck.

"Takeru," Chiaki said. "I'm going to surpass you when we see each other again." Getting up and taking Kotoha's hand, he left the room, but not before adding "Don't forget."

* * *

Kotoha and Chiaki gathered Chiaki's suitcase from the _kuroko_, as Kotoha was only holding the simple cloth satchel that stored all the possessions that she had brought to the mansion.

"_Thank you_, kuroko-chan," said Chiaki in English as the _kuroko _moved his case to the entrance hall.

Kotoha was bowing to the _kuroko _as the two that were helping them left them.

"_Nee,_ Chiaki," murmured Kotoha. "It's going to be weird not living here anymore…"

"I guess so," he replied. "No more Takeru being anti-social or _nee-san_ trying to make him smile… and no more free sushi!" he cried out.

"_Mou,_" Kotoha smiled as she raised the box that Genta had given them. "We still have this last one that he gave us."

Smiling, Chiaki took his girlfriend's hand with his free hand, and led her out of the Shiba mansion. "That's true..." he said, looking thoughtful. Then he smiled, "Should we eat it all or save it for your sister?"

"Chiaki!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he grinned again, and kissed her forehead. "We'll save it for when you introduce me to Mitsuba-san."

And they walked hand in hand towards the mountain where Kotoha's sister was preparing for her sister's return…

* * *

Five minutes from he had started; Ryuunosuke had finally finished his dance. Bowing once more in front of his lord, he left the room with a nod of approval from Takeru.

Looking from his cushioned seat in the front of the room, Takeru grew nostalgic.

"They've all left…" Jii spoke from his left side. "Was this room always so spacious?"

"Hikoma-san," Mako peered over. "I'm still here," she said with a smile.

"Ahh," Takeru agreed softly. Looking over at Jii, he said gruffly, "What's this? Jii, aren't you supposed to be visiting your grandchild?"

"Takeru," Mako grasped his hand. "Next time we see them again, you should work on your self-consciousness. Be a bit more… open."

Jii chuckled. "I can see my grandchild anytime I want," he replied. "Right now, I need you to learn a new lifestyle. How about guitar lessons? Or maybe English?"

Takeru looked over at Jii and said, "We'll see."

Getting up from his seat and walking into the hidden hallway with Mako, he strode down the corridor, and then paused.

"What's wrong," murmured Mako as she looked up at him

Takeru smiled at Mako, thankful for the protection around him that the walls gave, so that no one else would hear.

"I already know how to speak English," he said. "I learned it just to say '_Aishiteru_' to you_."_

_"_Really?" Mako stepped closer. "Tell me..."

"_I love you, Mako Shiraishi,_" he replied, kissing her.

* * *

Takeru and Mako walked along the river as they traveled towards Hiraki's daycare. As they drew nearer to the daycare, they saw a small figure crying on the stone steps.

"Not again," Takeru muttered, as he pulled Mako along and began to run.

"Takeru," Mako whispered, though no one was in earshot of them. "Is that boy Hiraki-kun?"

"Ahh," Takeru nodded, and slowed down. "That's the boy I met… Every time I see him, he's crying."

Looking over at him, Mako just sighed, "And have you seen him since the last time you came?"

"I've been busy!" he spluttered, avoiding the question.

"I've got to work on that before the wedding…"

"Work on what?"

"Your awkwardness," Mako replied. "Stay here," she ordered as she stepped down the steps to get to Hiraki, leaving Takeru behind with a bemused smile.

"_Nee,_ why are you crying?" she asked, as she reached Hiraki. No response came, and feeling a bit hurt, she looked up at Takeru, who was now smiling and walking down the steps.

Patting the boy's capped head, Takeru asked, "What's wrong, Hiraki-kun."

Looking up, the young boy exclaimed, "_Takeru-niisan!_" and began to wipe away his tears.

"Good to see you happy again, Hiraki-kun," he grinned at Mako by his side, who gave him a gentle bump.

"So you have a gentler side to you after all," she teased.

"_Takeru-niisan,_" Hiraki tugged at Takeru's shirt. "Who's this person?" he asked, pointing towards Mako.

"This is my fiancée, Shiraishi Mako, Hiraki-kun," he told him. "Mako, this is Hiraki-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Shirae- Sharai-," Hiraki stumbled with his pronounciation, causing Mako to smile and say, "Just call me, Mako, and I'll call you Hiraki-kun, okay?"

"Okay!" he bowed and tried again. "Nice to meet you, _Mako-neesan!_"

"Nice to meet you too, Hiraki-kun," she replied, bowing in return.

"Hiraki-kun!"

The three of them looked up from the steps to see a daycare worker running towards them.

"Hiraki-kun!" the worker called again. "Get away from those strangers!"

Takeru and Mako looked at each other and looked back at the woman who was now gasping for breath, while Hiraki sprinted up the stairs and said, "Look, _sensei!_ _Takeru-niisan_ is back! And he's brought along his fiancée, _Mako-neesan_!"

"_Takeru-niisan_?" she looked up and stared at where Hiraki was pointed. "Oh! It's been a long time! Thank you for coming back to visit Hiraki-kun!"

"The pleasure is all mine," Takeru bowed back. "This is my fiancée, Shiraishi Mako."

"Pleased to meet you, Shiraishi-san," she said. "I'm Rina Shibata, Hiraki-kun's sensei."

"Please to meet you too, Shibata-san," Mako bowed, like Takeru before her. "I used to work in a kindergarten before…" she trailed off, wistfully thinking of her time working in the kindergarten.

"Is that so?" Rina smiled. "It shows. You've already made Hiraki-kun accustomed to your presense."

"Eh, really?" Mako was embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take your job."

"Oh no, it's no bother at all."

The two women chatted pleasantly, leaving Takeru standing awkwardly behind Mako. Clearing his throat, he stepped up and said, "Shibata-san, I don't mean to impose, but may we take Hiraki-kun out for lunch?"

Mako looked back at Takeru with questioning eyes, but Takeru was staring at Rina.

"Well…" Rina was torn. "I guess it's alright if Hiraki-kun wants to go…"

Lowering himself to Hiraki's height, Takeru looked him in the eye. "So, how about it? You want to come with me and Mako to lunch?"

"Of course!" Hiraki answered. Takeru smiled and took him by the hand and turned to Mako. "Shall we go?"

Mako smiled, and took Hiraki's other hand. "To lunch then."

Turning towards Rina, she said, "We'll have him back before two."

Rina bowed and said, "Have fun, Hiraki-kun. And thank you, Shiraishi-san, Shiba-san."

"It's nothing," Mako replied.

"Bye, _sensei!"_

* * *

"It's plain!"

Takeru and Mako laughed as Hiraki told them about the flavour of Genta's sushi.

"It's plain," Hiraki repeated. "Who made it?"

"My childhood friend made it, Hiraki-kun," answered Takeru patiently, as he reached over and popped another piece of sushi into his mouth. "It's better than what it was before, that's for sure."

"Oh," Hiraki ate another piece of sushi, imitating Takeru's motions.

Sitting on a table, Takeru and Mako sat opposite from Hiraki as they watched him, carefully evaluating his mannerisms.

"Well?" Takeru prompted.

"He's a good boy," Mako replied, a smile on her face. "I never would've thought that you could soothe a crying child."

Takeru smiled, "So?"

Mako laughed softly, "Alright, let's ask him."

Waiting for Hiraki to finish eating, Mako laced her fingers together and set them in front of her, while Takeru left them to find some dessert for Hiraki to help wash down the bland flavour of the sushi.

Wiping away the small rice grains that were stuck on the corner of his mouth with his blue sleeve, Hiraki looked up and saw Mako looking at him. "What's wrong, _Mako-neesan_? Am I in trouble?"

Mako laughed at the child's innocence. "Not at all," she replied. "Let me ask you something, Hiraki-kun. Have you ever gone to a wedding?"

"My mommy said that I went to one when I was around two," he said. "But I don't really remember it that well…"

"What do you remember?" she asked, pressing on.

"Well…" Hiraki paused to think. "I remember that the woman getting married had a really pretty white dress… and… I think that there was a girl holding a lot of flowers… with a boy that walked beside her, holding a cushion with two shiny rings on top… and the man that was getting married was wearing something close to what all the other men wore…"

Looking back at Mako, he said, "That's all I remember… Sorry…"

"Don't be," assured Mako. "You did well, Hiraki-kun. Tell me, what did you think about the boy's job?"

"Umm," Hiraki thought hard. "I thought that he wore a really nice suit and that I wanted to do it…"

Mako smiled, "Is that so…"

Just then, Takeru came back with a brown paper bag full of _meronpan_ and éclairs. "I'm back," he said to Mako, offering one of the melon breads to her.

"Welcome back," she said in return. "Hiraki-kun was just telling me about how he wanted to be a ring bearer."

"_Sou desu ne,_" Takeru smiled at Hiraki, and then turned back to Mako. "Have you asked him yet?"

"Asked me what?" Hiraki mumbled through bites of éclair.

"I'm supposed to ask him?" asked Mako with mock confusion. "I thought you were supposed to ask him."

"Mako!" Takeru said, before Mako broke into an innocent smile.

Shaking his head, he turned to Hiraki-kun and asked him, bluntly, "You want to be our ring bearer for our wedding?"

"Takeru," rebuked Mako. "More nicely."

Takeru nodded and tried again, "Hiraki-kun, would you like to be our ring bearer for our wedding?"

He turned to Mako, "Better?"

Mako didn't say anything, but she nodded her approval, and pointed back towards Hiraki, who was now smiling uncontrollably.

"Really, _Takeru-niisan?"_ he asked, fearfully, as though Takeru was just pulling a joke on him.

Takeru smiled at the preschooler. "Really, really," he replied.

* * *

Walking along the swishing waves, Takeru and Mako walked back towards the nursery where they would drop off Hiraki back to his mother, who had called worriedly fifteen minutes ago, inquiring about her son.

"I had forgotten we needed to get parental permission first," Mako said.

"So did I," Takeru smiled at their blunder. "But I think Shibata-san helped explain the situation to her."

"I think so too," Mako smiled, and looked over to Takeru, who was carrying a sleeping Hiraki on his back. She reached up and gently tapped his shoulder. "I think we're going to have to ask Hiraki-kun's mother too."

"I know," Takeru stared ahead into the distance. "Do you think she'll let us use him for a ring bearer?"

"I don't see why not," Mako assured him. "Why? Nervous?"

"No," blustered Takeru, only to cause Mako to giggle at his awkwardness.

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way too," she comforted him.

They walked along the riverside for a few more minutes before reaching the gates of the preschool.

"Oh! Shiba-san, Shiraishi-san!" Rina welcomed them back into the school. She waved towards someone that was hidden within the courtyard. "Nakada-san! They're back!"

A motherly looking woman came out and stared towards the approaching figures of the couple. "Where is my child," she asked Rina.

"I think Shiba-san is carrying him on his back," Rina pointed towards Takeru, emphasizing the small child on his back.

"Oh," Mrs. Nakada covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Takeru and Mako approached Mrs. Nakada, and bowed simultaneously, although Takeru bowed slightly higher than normal to not drop Hiraki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nakada-san," Mako bowed again. "I'm Shiraishi Mako. This is my fiancée, Shiba Takeru. I'm sorry that we took Hiraki-kun without informing you. I'm sure it must have been very distressing for you."

"I'm very sorry," Takeru apologized as well. "I didn't mean to trouble you like this."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Mrs. Nakada waved her hand, dismissing all their apologies. "May I ask why you took Hiraki out for the afternoon?"  
"Oh," Takeru attempted to explain, but Mako cut in smoothly.

"We're getting married in three months, so we were wondering if Hiraki-kun could be our ring bearer for the wedding."

Mrs. Nakada covered her mouth again, "Of course you may use him for a ring bearer," she approved. "Is that the reason why you took him out?"

"Yes, that's right," Takeru replied. He gently shook Hiraki awake as he lowered him gently to the ground, where Mako was waiting to steady him.

"Hiraki-kun," Takeru addressed the boy. "Wake up."

Blearily, Hiraki yawned and wiped his tears away. "Where are we," he asked, looking around. "_Okaa-san!_" he cried in surprise as he found his mother waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Hiraki-kun," his mother smiled at him. "Did you have a good time?"

Hiraki nodded, and then turned towards Takeru and Mako and bowed. "Thank you, _Takeru-niisan, Mako-neesan_. Thank you for allowing me to be your ring bearer."

He turned back to his mother and smiled brightly. "Let's go home! I want to tell you all about my day!"

"Okay, Hiraki," his mother laughed softly at the little boy's animated antics. She turned back and bowed towards the couple and then to Rina. "Thank you very much."

"Bye _Takeru-niisan, Mako-neesan_! Bye Shibata-sensei!" Hiraki called back.

"Bye, Hiraki-kun!" Mako yelled back, waving her hand in goodbye. "We'll see you again soon!"

Takeru waved his hand in farewell as well, and maintained his silence until Mako prodded him gently, whispering, "Say 'See you again," or the next time we see Hiraki-kun, he's going to be crying again."

Takeru's mouth twitched, as he called out to Hiraki, "See you soon!"

Watching the young couple from behind, Rina just giggled, causing Mako and Takeru to turn in surprise.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that seeing you two acting like that makes me feel like you two are already married."

Mako and Takeru turned to face each other, "Is that so," murmured Takeru.

* * *

Walking down the street where the Shiba mansion was secreted away, they watched as a legion of _kuroko_ hurried out from the gates. As they walked into the house, they heard Jii's voice commanding the _kuroko_.

"I need you to go to this location!" he was saying, as Mako and Takeru walked into the room where he and three _kuroko_ were sitting around a low table.

"Oh! _Tono_!" Jii bowed alongside the _kuroko_. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back," Takeru sat down with Mako beside him, while another pair of _kuroko_ instantly appeared with drinks in hand. "What's this all about?" he asked, gesturing towards the map and scattered pieces of paper on the table.

"We're getting the invitations ready," replied Jii in a hurry as he directed a new group of _kuroko_. "Some are still in the house though, getting your luggage ready for you plane tomorrow. Others have gone done to the chapel you said you wanted to book it."

"Ah," Takeru nodded. "Jii, did you find out if _they _are there?"

Jii looked at them, and put down the sheet of paper he was holding. "I sent a _kuroko_ to check this morning. He hasn't come back yet, so I'm assuming that they are not here."

"I see…" Mako lowered her head a little in sadness. "Takeru was hoping that they could come."

"Hopefully they'll show up in the next week," Jii reminded them.

"Ah," Takeru stood him, and exited the room in silence through the side door, leaving Mako and Jii behind at the table with each other.

"He's sad about it, isn't he?" Mako quietly asked. "I've only seen him withdraw like that a few times."

"Maybe Mako could cook something to cheer him up," Jiisuggested, while the _kuroko_ behind Mako behind to panic and started to cross their arms animatedly in an attempt to dissuade her.

To their dismay, Mako rose up and pulled up her sleeves determinately, and headed towards the kitchen, causing the _kuroko_ to collapse over each other on the floor. Mako, however, remained oblivious during it all.

Jii ignored their collective antics, returning to his work. "Grow up, you lot," he said, peering at the paper. "If you can't stand her cooking, teach her then."

As one, the _kuroko_ raised themselves up, and left the room excitedly.

Jii shook his head, and smiled. "This house has never been so lively."

* * *

The next day came quickly as Takeru and Mako were at the gate, waiting for a taxi to take them to the airport. Beside them, Jii was going through last-minute preparations.

"So," he was saying, "if you get lost in Hawaii, remember to use your _Shodophones_ to call Shiraishi-san. And when you get there, make sure you call me to tell me you're safe!"

"Jii_,_ don't worry about it," Takeru was assuring his caretaker. "Nothing bad is going to happen. You worry too much."

"But," the older man protested. "You have your passports?"

"Yes," Takeru flashed his while Mako pulled her own out of her purse.

"And your tickets?"

"Right here."

"Hikoma-san," Mako smiled at Jii. "There's no need to worry so much, I'm there with Takeru, remember?"

Jii smiled at the girl. "I know," he said. "Take care of him."

"Oi," Takeru raised an eyebrow at the remark. "I don't need to be babysat."

"Yes, I know, Takeru," Mako said seriously, but then broke into a smile. "But you need to be nicer, and learn how to smile."

"Oi, Mako!" Takeru began to chase the now-running Mako around the courtyard, while she shrieked in terror.

"Hikoma-san!" Mako screamed. "Any help here would be nice!"

"What can I do against my lord?" Jii stayed put beside the luggage, and smiled at the couple. "I am just a lowly caretaker. Oh!"  
Hearing the taxi's horn, he called for the couple, and motioned from the mansion. Instantly, a pair of _kuroko_ appeared from the front door and ran forward to place the luggage inside the car.

Takeru and Mako walked up to Jii.

"Take care of the house while we're gone," Mako said, hugging him in farewell. "We'll bring your family back a souvenir."

"Bye Jii," Takeru said, gruffly, as he slipped into the back seat.

"Goodbye _Tono_, Mako," Jii took a few steps back. "Don't worry, _Tono_. I'm sure they'll be here in time for the wedding."

"Ah," Takeru nodded. "_Itte kimasu._"

"_Itte rashai,"_ Jii said in response.

* * *

A _kuroko _waited patiently out of sight, as he stared towards a seemingly normal hospital. He had already been waiting for the past two days, ever since Jii had sent him to the area to check if they had come back.

_"The place is a private hospital," _Jii had said._ "But, sometimes, it will also change into a photo studio."_

_"When it does, go in there and give the people inside this invitation,"_ he said, giving the _kuroko_ a sealed envelope bearing the Shiba crest.

The _kuroko_ took out the magenta envelope, and looked at it for a while, in a feeble effort to break himself from his boredom.

The wind rustled, and leaves flew around as an unearthly grey screen compressed itself upon the small hospital. The _kuroko _looked as the grey screen lowered itself to the ground, swallowing the hospital and revealing Hikari Studio on the other end.

Instantly, the _kuroko_ sprang up from his spot and rushed into the photo studio, eager to complete his task.

* * *

Within the studio, the heavy backdrop dropped down from the ceiling to reveal a familiar background.

"Tsukasa-kun," a young woman stepped away from the chain used to pull down the backdrop. "This is…"

"I know," Kadoya Tsukasa nodded as he stared towards the colourful display of animals, each drawn in the intricate style of ancient Japan.

"We've returned to the World of the Shinkengers."

Another young man clapped his hands together in delight, "Time for me to go and steal this world's treasure."  
Irritably, Tsukasa caught him by the next of his shirt. "Hold it in," he hissed. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you stole something here?

"That's right, Daiki-san!" a young man sprang from the kitchen. "You created that Ayakashi Rider monster remember?"

"Shut up, Yuusuke," Kaitou Daiki ignored Onodera Yuusuke, not wanting to be reminded of his failure the first time they had arrived in this world.

"Natsumi-chan," an elderly voice called from the kitchen. "What world are we in this time?"  
"We're back in the Shinkengers' world, _Ojiichan!_" Hikari Natsumi called back. "Do you need any help with the cooking?"

"No, no," Hikari Eijirou poked his head so that his granddaughter could see him. "I'm all good, breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay then," Natsumi began to clear the table when she noticed someone standing at the door way.

"A _kuroko?_" she asked in wonder. Then she smiled mischieviously, and called out to Tsukasa, "Tsukasa-kun! Your friend is here!"

"Ha ha," Tsukasa walked over to the _kuroko_ who had extended the invitation reverently. "This is from _Tono-sama_?" he asked the_ kuroko_ who nodded. "Thank you."

The _kuroko _bowed once more and left the studio, leaving Natsumi and Yuusuke to question Tsukasa about the envelope.

Tsukasa sat in a wooden chair, just as Eijirou placed five cups of steaming coffee onto the table. With a practiced motion, he opened the envelope and took out the delicate paper inside. He read the contents aloud for all to hear,

"Dear Kadoya Tsukasa, Hikari Natsumi, Onodera Yuusuke, Kaitou Daiki and Hikari Eijirou. Two lives, two hearts forged through battle joined together in friendship united forever in love. It is with joy that Shiraishi Mako and Shiba Takeru, together with their parents invite you to share in a celebration of love as they exchange their marriage vows…"

He placed the invitation back into the envelope, not saying a word, while Natsumi watched him carefully. "You're not going to say anything about it?" she asked him.

"What is there to say?" Tsukasa casually drank his coffee. "They're getting married. And they want us to go."

He placed the cup down, "So I'm going," he said dramatically. He looked over at Natsumi who was now approaching him in a menacing fashion. "Natsumikan, what are you doing?"

"_Hikari-ke Hiden: Warai no Tsubo!__" _she jabbed Tsukasa on one of his exposed pressure points, causing him to fall down in laughter. "You almost made me think that we weren't going to the wedding!"

"Okay, okay!" Tsukasa grabbed onto Natsumi's hand and pulled himself up from the ground. "I'm sorry, Natsumikan."

"I know," Natsumi hugged Tsukasa in forgiveness, while Yuusuke made retching noises in the background.

"Oh," Eijirou peered into the envelope. "You missed something, Tsukasa-kun."

He pulled out a small card and read it out, "Dear Eijirou-dono. Hopefully this letter has reached you in time. As you have probably read, my lord, Shiba Takeru, is getting married, and on that day, we need photographers, so I would like to ask you if you would be interested in taking the photos on that day. Please call back the number at the back of this card. Thank you kindly, Kusakabe Hikoma."

"What?" Tsukasa took the card from Eijirou and read it thoroughly, as though he couldn't believe what it said. "Why'd they pick you for photographer? I wanted to do it!"

"_Baka_ Tsukasa-kun," teased Natsumi. "Why would they choose an amateur over a professional."

In reply, Tsukasa raised his camera and snapped a quick photo of Natsumi, who pouted prettily for him.

* * *

"So it's delivered then?" Jii asked the _kuroko_ who had just returned.

"Yes," the _kuroko_ lifted up his veil, to reveal the face of Komatsu Sakutaro, the mysterious fisherman that helped Ryuunosuke capture the _Kajiki_ origami. "It's been delivered to Tsukasa-san."

"Excellent," Jii smiled. "_Tono_ will be happy."

And he turned and walked away, leaving the _kuroko_ to pull down his veil and resume his duties…

* * *

**Gaaahhh, it's complete! The first chapter! I know that my mock-invitation was kinda disappointing in some ways, seeing as though most people would never do that, so in a apology, you get a really long chapter xD So we see that the gang from Kamen Rider Decade is back, but who the heck is going to be Takeru's best man? This chapter had a lot of references to previous episodes, along with other references to food-related stuff, like éclairs and meronpan –drools- meronpan… anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks to my editors, Lisa and Pearl who always do a lovely job on editing~ and of course to this Fanfiction's final editor, Yuuki-neesan (Sadame no Kusari)! Go check her stories out! Read and Review please! I'll see you people again in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Because Love Is Important

**Chapter 2: Because Love Is Important**

* * *

**Well, this chapter and the next one are bound to get confusing. Sorry, if it seems like there are a lot of plot holes, but it's hard to do time zones D: On the other hand, this is when the family card comes into play, and you get to see some more familiar people! :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

* * *

"Okay, thank you, Hikoma-san. I'll tell him right away."

Mako pulled her _shodophone_ away from her ear and disconnected the call. The screen changed, and showed a different background picture. Mako smiled and folded her phone shut, and placed it back into her purse, as she walked back to the counter, where Takeru was now checking in.

Takeru noticed her returning and gave her a quick smile, as she helped him move the last piece of luggage over.

"Thank you," he said to her, as he gave their passports over to the clerk, who was now typing something into the computer.

"You're welcome," Mako replied.

"Shiba-san, right?" the clerk asked, looking up. "And Shiraishi-san?"

Takeru nodded, silently.

"Right," the clerk placed their passports back on the counter, along with their tickets. "Go through the gates, and show them your tickets. From the gates onwards, you'll be in the departure lounge. There is a shopping area there as well, should you need any souvenirs for your relatives. Your plane leaves in three hours, around three o' clock, so that should leave you enough time."

The clerk smiled broadly, clearly enjoying his job. "Have a good trip!"

Mako and Takeru bowed simultaneously in response. "Thank you," they both said, before they walked away.

They reached the gates quickly, not wanting to linger outside. Takeru placed both his origami and his _shodophone_ inside Mako's purse, not wanting to make a scene about it and moved on to the metal detector. He passed through instantly, while Mako tripped an alarm, causing two security guards to quickly search her with hand-held metal detectors. When she passed the search, she looked at Takeru sheepishly, while Takeru was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Stop that!" she yelled at him, hitting him lightly. "It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay," Takeru composed himself, and became the serious lord again. "Why did _Jii _call anyways?"

Mako grinned, "Your best man arrived."

* * *

Tsukasa walked out of Hikari Studio and stretched his arms out, his magenta camera dangling on his chest.

"How nostalgic," he said, taking a look around the street. "Everything is exactly as it is, though it seems a lot more… peaceful."

"Maybe the Shinkengers finally defeated all the _Ayakashii_?"

Tsukasa turned to see Natsumi walking down the steps of the front porch, carrying a tray with two cups and a basket of biscuits on top of it.

Setting the tray down on the table on the porch, she said, "_Ojiichan_ made tea and snacks. I thought you might want some."

"Thanks, Natsumikan," Tsukasa walked back up the steps, and sat down opposite of Natsumi, who was now drinking her tea. "_Itadakimasu_."

He bit down into the biscuit and was pleasantly surprised that it was filled with chocolate inside. "Tastes good," he commented. "Did you help out?"

Natsumi was surprised, "How can you tell?"

"There's a small trace of your style of cooking in it," he answered. "If someone likes hard foods, she will subconsciously bake the bread for a while longer."

"But _Ojiichan_ put it in the oven…"

"But you were the one that took it out, weren't you?"

"I guess so," Natsumi smiled. "How do you know this stuff?"

"I learned while we traveled through Blade's world," Tsukasa reached into his pocket and pulled out a battered BOARD identification card. He slid it across the table to Natsumi, careful not to spill any of the drinks.

"Kadoya Tsukasa… Rank: King… Cook?" Natsumi looked up in confusion. "You were a chef there?"

"You forgot?" Tsukasa raised his eyebrows. "I put you in a maid costume."

"Oh," Natsumi grimaced at the memory. "But I thought you were the manager?"

"Head Chef, and then I became the popular, handsome manager," he replied cockily, taking back his card. "In charge of the whole kitchen, including… Kamen Rider Blade."

"Wait…" Natsumi pondered. "Does that mean that you can cook?"

"Of course I can," he replied indignantly. "I can do anything, except taking proper photos."

"Well, that used to be the case anyways," Tsukasa took out his wallet and found a photo he had taken. "Here."

Natsumi looked down in shock, "When did we take this picture?"

"I think it was when we returned to RX's world," he answered. "I set down the camera in front of us and we took a picture in front of the fountain where Apollo Geist used the perfecter to steal your lifeforce."

"I remember now," Natsumi recalled. "But you never let me see this picture, until today… Actually you stopped taking pictures after Amazon's world."

"And I started after we got rid of Dai-Shocker, remember?" Tsukasa took back the picture, surprising Natsumi.

"Hey! I wasn't done looking at that picture!" she said, a bit angrily, while Tsukasa paid her no attention, focusing on winding his camera. "Tsukasa-kun?"

Tsukasa placed down the camera, right at the sill of the porch, directly in front of them. "Let's take a picture here," he said.

He pressed the camera, and the timer went off. Tsukasa hurried back and squatted down in front of Natsumi. Smiling, Natsumi placed her arms around him.

She whispered into his ear, "I think I liked your old pictures better."

Tsukasa grinned and turned his head slightly. "If you don't like it, get out of the picture."

"Why?"

"Cause these kinds of pictures can only be taken with my world in them," he said, surprising her with a quick kiss on the cheek, just as the timer went off.

"_Mou_, Tsukasa-kun!" Natsumi hit him playfully, just as her grandfather came out.

"Oh, Tsukasa-kun," Eijirou smiled, as he beckoned him over. "Someone is on the phone for you."

"How did anyone even get our phone number in this world?" Natsumi asked in wonder.

"Did he say who he was?" Tsukasa asked as he stepped back into the house.

Eijirou just shook his head, and passed the phone to Tsukasa.

"_Moshi Moshi?_"

"Tsukasa-san?"

"Is this… the great Takeru-dono that I am talking to?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"It is," came the even reply.

"So what can I do for you?" Tsukasa asked, sitting down.

"I wanted to thank you for helping us out the last time you were in our world," Takeru replied.

"Ah, is that all?" Tsukasa silently waved Natsumi over, while placed the phone between the two of them.

"No, I want to ask another favour of you."

"And that is…"

"I need you to be my best man for my wedding," Takeru said.

"Is that why I wasn't needed to be a photographer?"

"Pretty much," Takeru replied dryly. "So can you?"

"Why not," Tsukasa walked away from his chair. "I suppose that you could use someone like me to brighten up your wedding day."

"Fat chance of that happening," Natsumi raised herself off from her chair and jabbed him again. Tsukasa fell over laughing, as he threw the phone into the air, where Natsumi deftly caught it. Tsukasa rolled over the floor, while Natsumi spoke in the phone. "Sorry about Tsukasa-kun, Takeru-san. He's just conceited."

"Is this Natsumi-san?" Takeru asked politely.

"Yeah, that's right," Natsumi smiled, "Thank you for choosing Tsukasa-kun as your best man."

"No problem," there was a scuffle as Takeru held the receiver away from him. Natsumi could faintly hear two voices in the background before Takeru spoke again.

"Could you hold on for a second? My fiancée wants to speak to you," another scuffle was heard as he passed the phone over to Mako.

A female voice came on, "Natsumi-san?"

"Mako-san!" Natsumi exclaimed. "It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"I'm sorry about what happened the other time we were in your house," Mako apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Natsumi looked over and saw that Tsukasa had stopped laughing. "Congratulations on your engagement, though. Tsukasa tried to express his happiness in his own way."

Mako giggled, "We could tell, but I could use another bridesmaid… so could you?"

Natsumi flushed with embarrassment, "But we hardly know each other… are you sure?"

"We'll get to know each other some more when we come back," Mako cheerfully answered.

"I'd like that," Natsumi answered.

"_Jaa,_ our plane is leaving in an hour, and we need to buy souvenirs. We'll call again when we get back to Japan!"

"Okay, we'll talk again when you come back."

Natsumi hung up the phone and glanced over at Tsukasa, who was lying down on the floor, his head propped against his hand, his back facing her. "You need to be more considerate sometimes."

"I am," he drawled. "I just can't show it that well."

"Oh, Tsukasa," Natsumi knelt down beside him. "For a destroyer of worlds, you seem happier today."

"Nonsense," Tsukasa brushed the accusation away, and turned over to look at Natsumi. "I'm the same as I always am with you."

"You really have to stop being like this," Natsumi said as she kissed him gently, pressing her lips on top of his.

* * *

Mako hung up the phone and looked beside her, where Takeru was lounging against the wall beside the pay phone.

"Well, that went better than expected," she commented. "How are you going to explain this to Ryuunosuke and Genta?"

"I'm not really worried about that right now," he replied, as he took her hand in his and started walking down the aisle towards the small shopping centre within the airport. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"And what about Chiaki?"

"Chiaki…" Takeru hesitated. "Will be a groomsman along with Ryuunosuke and Genta."

"I see," Mako knelt down to look over the cell phone straps that were in one of the stalls. "These look nice," she observed. "Takeru, look."

Takeru knelt down beside her and took one of the straps that she was holding. "It looks nice," he smiled.

"Excuse me," Mako called out to the stall owner. "How much for these two?"

"How about 4000 yen?" the shopkeeper answered.

"Here," Takeru pressed a ¥5000 into the shopkeeper's palm.

The shopkeeper smiled kindly, and withdrew a ¥1000 note from her pocket, "Thank you very much, kind sir and ma'am."

Mako and Takeru bowed, and left the stall behind them. As she walked along, Mako admired the little charm that was dangling from the strap.

"It looks so cute," she whispered excitedly to Takeru. "I thought you didn't like us having these on our _Shodophones_"

"Times change," Takeru shrugged. "I've changed, thanks to you."

Mako giggled, "Is that right?"

"Have I ever told you a lie?"

"Well…" Mako thought hard, "There was this one time…."

Takeru stopped, jerking on Mako's hand, "Really?"

"Nope," Mako smiled. "I just wanted to mess with you."

Takeru grinned, "I hate you, Shiraishi Mako."

"I hate you too," she replied, kissing him in the middle of the airport.

_ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING PLANE HAL16, PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 10. ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING PLANE HAL16, PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 10._

Takeru and Mako broke apart, while Takeru blushed profusely at showing his love to Mako in a public area. Mako smiled at her fiancée and hugged him closely, knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh Takeru," she whispered into his ear. "What are we ever going to do about your seriousness?"

Takeru held her closer, "I thought that you were going to take care of it."

"And I will," Mako withdrew and held his hands. "But I was going to do it on the plane, not in Japan."

They began to walk towards the gate, with Takeru listening to Mako as she began to teach him how to be more outgoing with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_Kyoto, Japan_

* * *

The bullet train pulled smoothly into Kyoto station, as it slowed down and stopped. The doors hissed open, allowing for the many commuters to walk out in a crowded fashion.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha pulled him amidst the gaggle towards the exit.

"Don't worry," Chiaki pushed against the businessmen in front of him, clearing a path for them. "See? Nothing to worry about."

They pushed forward towards the exit with Kotoha bowing her head and apologizing to random people that she accidentally bumped into. At last, they exited Kyoto station, and Chiaki stretched out his arms, screaming in delight.

"Chiaki," Kotoha pulled down one of his arms. "Take care of Gen-chan's sushi! We want _O__nee-chan_ to eat it too!"

"That's right," Chiaki lowered the other arm and looked over in seriousness towards Kotoha. "I still can't believe I'm in Kyoto with you."

Kotoha snuggled up to Chiaki, "I still can't believe that I'm dating you."

"_Baka_," Chiaki kissed Kotoha gently on her forehead. "Come on, Mitsuba-san's waiting for us."

Kotoha smiled, and watched as Chiaki hailed down a taxi to take them to Kotoha's home, where her older sister was waiting for them.

A taxi prompty appeared beside Chiaki, with its automatic doors opening with a small hiss to allow the couple to slip into the car. After making sure that Kotoha was safely buckled up, Chiaki tapped the driver seat, handed him a slip of paper with Kotoha's address on it and said, "Drive us to this address, please."

The driver nodded, and immediately pulled out of the pick-up lane, swerving dangerously onto the freeway. "Nice day for a drive today, isn't it?" the taxi driver asked, making small talk.

Kotoha nodded in argreement.

"You two look like you're dating," he observed through the rear-view mirror. "Come to Kyoto for a date?"

"No, my family lives here," Kotoha answered.

"Ah," the driver nodded sagely as he took a left turn. "Going to introduce him to your family?"

"Something like that," Chiaki replied. "Is there a reason why you ask so many questions?"

"Just curious, I suppose," the man twirled the wheel easily, making a right turn. "Are you nervous, young man?"

Sheepishly, Chiaki nodded, while Kotoha giggled at his side.

The taxi driver smiled in amusement at them through his mirror, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I was the same when I first went to meet my wife's family. At first, they didn't approve of my job, saying that only _yakuza_ became taxi drivers. Eventually, though, they warmed up to me after I took a corporate job at the taxi company. I became a division head within the company, and the parents saw that I could support a family, and they allowed me to marry their daughter."

The taxi stopped at a traffic signal, and the driver turned around and grinned at them, "But you two are still young, I'm sure you won't have the same troubles that I did."

Chiaki laughed nervously, "Of course."

"Wait, driver-san," Kotoha asked. "If you were working at a corporate job inside the company, why are you driving us around?"

The driver laughed as he pulled into a parking spot besides the path leading up to the Kotoha's house. "I just felt like driving today," he replied. "That'll be ¥5600, please."

Chiaki paid the driver and opened the door, pulling out of the cramped space. He carefully balanced the bento box with one hand and help Kotoha out of the car with the other.

The taxi driver noted all of his actions and nodded in approval, "You'll do fine, young man. I'm sure any family would be please to have you."

'Good luck to the both of you!" he called as the doors silently closed.

Kotoha bowed as they watched the car drive away. When it was out of sight, she straightened up and slid her hand into Chiaki's. "This way," she whispered.

Chiaki grinned, buoyed by the man's departing words, "Lead the way."

Strolling up the beaten path, they walked into the forest, where Chiaki saw a faint outline of smoke coming from the inside. "Is that where your house is?"

Kotoha nodded, "I think _onee-chan_ is cooking something for our arrival."

"Smells nicer than _neesan's _cooking," Chiaki commented, referring to Mako.

Kotoha bumped him gently, "Is it really that bad?"

"Well," Chiaki shrugged. "I guess you're immune to it… and Takeru is sorta getting immunity… but most of the time, it looks nice on the outside, but tastes bad on the inside."

"Tastes good to me, though," Kotoha replied. "Wonder why…"

"Kotoha! Is that you?"

An older woman came out of the house and started to wave the two over.

"_On__ee-chan_!" Kotoha ran into her sister's waiting arms, leaving Chiaki to smile in amusement and walk patiently after her.

"Kotoha," her sister asked. "Who is this?"

"Oh, _sumimasen_," Kotoha blushed in embarrassment. "Chiaki, this is my sister, Mitsuba. On_ee-chan, _this is my boyfriend, Tani Chiaki."

"_Yoroshiku,_" Chiaki bowed.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," Mitsuba bowed in return. "I hope you two are hungry, because I have lunch cooking inside."

"Starving," Chiaki replied cheerfully. "We brought some sushi from our friend to share with you."

"Ah, thank you very much," Mitsuba bowed again, accepting the bento.

"_Neesan,_ where's _otou-san_ and _okaa-san_?" Kotoha asked, looking around for her parents.

"They're somewhere in the city, I think," Mitsuba entered the house. "I think they're trying to find a place that's closer to the hospital."

"Still sick, huh," Kotoha dropped her head in disappointment.

"Don't worry," Chiaki gave her a reassuring one-armed hug. "Mitsuba-san will get better."

Mitsuba smiled and patted her younger sister on her head, "Your boyfriend is right, there's no need to worry."

She placed the bento onto the table in the kitchen, and ladled out the steaming food onto the plates in front of them. "Time to eat," she said happily.

With a chorus of _"Itadakimasu!"_, Kotoha and Mistuba happily dove into Mitsuba's cooking, while Chiaki stared at the lump of "whatever-it-was" on his plate.

"Um, Mistuba-san," Chiaki asked. "What is this?"

"That's fried tofu over rice, of course!" she explained.

"Ehh?" Chiaki looked at the burnt tofu and found burnt rice under it. He glanced over at Kotoha who was happily eating her sister's cooking.

_Now I know how Kotoha can stomach Mako's cooking_, Chiaki thought with a grin.

"Did you know Chiaki," Mitsuba said between bites. "That my sister always writes around a page about you when she writes to me?"

"_Onee-chan_!" Kotoha screamed in embarrassment. "That's not true!"

"Of course, it is," Mitsuba teased back. "You wrote about when he called you amazing and gave you a piggy-back ride when you were tired. You wrote he was there for your birthday and you were really happy about being with him. You also wrote about when-"

"That's enough, _Onee-chan!_" Kotoha tried to clamp a hand over Mitsuba's mouth, only to stop when she noticed that Mitsuba had started coughing. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she coughed. She waved Kotoha away, and in a few seconds, she was done coughing. "See? I'm fine."

"_Onee-san_," Kotoha pleaded. "You're not fine."

"Don't worry about me," Mistuba smiled reassuringly to Kotoha. "The doctor says that I'll be almost back to normal in a month."

"That's good, because there's a wedding invitation delivered by _kuroko_ outside the door."

The three people around the table looked towards the doorway of the kitchen and found the Hanaori parents standing there, with a red wedding invitation stamped with the crest of the Shiba Clan on it.

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!"_ Kotoha leapt up from her seat and ran to embrace her parents. "_Tadaima!"_

"_Okaerinasai_," they responded.

Chiaki smiled at the heartwarming scene at the doorway, and ate another piece of sushi, waiting for Kotoha to introduce him to her parents. Sure enough, Kotoha led her parents over to the table, and Chiaki stood up.

"_Otou-san,_ _Okaa-san_," she said. "This is my boyfriend, Tani Chiaki, the 18th Shinken Green. Chiaki, these are my parents."

Chiaki bowed, "Please to meet you. Please take care of me."

Her parents bowed in response. "Please to meet you, too. I hope that you'll take good care of our youngest daughter."

Her mother turned to Kotoha, "So, why is there a wedding invitation with the Shiba crest on it?"

"Ahh," Kotoha stammered. "That's because…"

Chiaki butt in, "The 19th lord and the 18th Shinken Pink are getting married…"

"Eh? 19th and 18th?" Kotoha's dad was flabbergasted. "Isn't that a huge age gap?"

"No, no," Kotoha giggled. "The previous 18th head, Shiba Kaoru, was hidden away, so her retainers set up a _kagemusha_, Shiba Takeru, who we served under. After _hime _was injured, she adopted_ Tono-sama_, and he became the 19th head."

"Ah," Kotoha's mother nodded in understanding. "So they are allowed to marry?"

"_Hime_ approved of it," Chiaki answered. "So I guess it's alright then."

"_Sou desu ne,_" Mistuba took the letter from their father and read it for herself. "We're all going, right?"

Kotoha read the letter over her sister's shoulder. "It does say 'Dear Hanaori family'… oh wait," she picked up another slip of paper that was addressed to Chiaki. "Chiaki, I think _Tono-sama_ sent you something."

"Lemme see that," Chiaki folded the small slip to find Takeru's neat handwriting sprawled all over the paper.

_Dear Chiaki,_

_ You know that Mako and I are getting married. Would you like to be one of my groomsman? This way you can walk Kotoha down the aisle without getting jealous. Send reply to Jii._

_ Shiba Takeru_

_ P.S. Delete that picture you have of me when I was a cat. Do it now._

_ P.P.S. I'm warning you._

"Congratulations, Chiaki!" Kotoha hugged him tightly as she read the letter beside him.

Chiaki smiled, enjoying the moment. "Thank you, Kotoha."

"What are you going to do about the picture though?"

"Classic Takeru," Chiaki scoffed, as he flipped through the pictures on his _shodophone _and landed on the picture that Takeru had referred to in his letter. "I'm keeping this."

He texted a reply to _Jii_ saying that he would be a groomsman for Takeru and shut his _shodophone_.

Turning to Kotoha's parents, he asked them, "Hanaori-san, could I ask to borrow Kotoha for a little longer? I want her to show me around Kyoto for a bit."

"Come back in time for dinner," Kotoha's mother smiled warmly.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," Chiaki bowed deeply again, and ran out the door with Kotoha in hand.

The Hanaoris heard the door being closed and watched the couple run down the path towards the road.

"Nee," Mistuba murmured. "Kotoha's found a good boyfriend."

"He's headstrong, but he's earnest, like his father," her mother agreed.

Her father nodded. "I look forward to the time when we can invite him into our family."

Happily, they watched Chiaki kiss Kotoha underneath the shade of the forest, before they continued down the dusty path.

* * *

_Honolulu, Hawaii_

* * *

"There it is!" Mako pointed to their luggage as it came out of the chute and landed on circulating conveyor belt.

"I got it," Takeru reached out to grab it, but at the last second, he was pushed away aside by a rude passenger, who grabbed his own luggage.

"Watch where you're going," the other man sneered, as Takeru watched his luggage move away.

Takeru ignored him, while Mako hid behind Takeru. She slipped her _shodophone_ out and wrote "grab" (掴) in the direction of their luggage. Instantly, the luggage came zooming towards them and hit the man before it landed safely in front of Takeru. The other bystanders appeared not to have noticed.

Takeru smiled bemusely at Mako, before he grabbed their second piece of luggage and put it on the trolley. "That wasn't fair, was it?"

Mako smiled innocently, "Just like how it was fair for you to tie Tanba-san to the gatepost?"

"Touché."

Mako giggled, and followed Takeru as he pushed the trolley towards the arrivals Gate. They looked around, searching for Mako's father.

"Mako!" a hand was waving amongst the crowd in front of them. "Over here!"

Mako groaned inwardly, and covered her face. "There's my father," she said.

Takeru pushed the trolley towards the waving hand, while Mako followed behind apprehensively.

"Mako!" her father hugged her warmly. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since we went to Japan!"

"I'm fine, _Otou-san_," Mako pushed her father away, and stood beside Takeru.

"Ah!" Mako's father bowed in acknowledgement to Takeru. "Good to see you again, _Tono-sama_. I'm Mako's father, Shiraishi Mamoru."

"I'm Shiba Takeru, 19th lord of the Shiba Clan," Takeru bowed in reply.

"19th head?" Mamoru was confused. "I thought you were the 18th head."

"It's a long story," Takeru answered.

"Explain it later then," he whistled cheerfully, as he began to walk towards the parking lot, where his car was waiting. Together, he and Takeru lifted up the luggage into the trunk of the car.

"So heavy," he cried. "Why is it so heavy?"

Takeru shrugged, not feeling the weight of the luggage. Mako just watched the scene from the side, laughing a bit at her father's pain.

"Nee, _Otou-san_," she asked. "Where's _Okaa-san?"_

Mamoru couldn't answer right away, as he was wheezing from overexertion. "She's… at… home…" Mamoru puffed. "Waiting… for… your… arrival…"

Takeru tapped his shoulder, "Would you like me to drive?" he offered, to Mako's surprise.

"You can drive?" she asked him. "You never told me…"

"I like walking better," he smiled. "More time to spend with you."

Mako kissed him, "I like walking with you too. Gives me more time to teach you how to be more open."

Takeru cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe."

Mamoru waved them over into the car, and quickly ushered them in. With an easy motion, he slid into the driver's seat and drove off swiftly onto the highway towards the setting sun…

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

* * *

It was early in the afternoon, when a _kuroko_ knocked on the door of the mansion belonging to the Go-on Wings. The door was opened, and a girl with brown hair and a grey jacket opened the door.

"A _kuroko_?" she asked in surprise. "From the Shinkengers?"

The _kuroko_ nodded eagerly, and presented her with a red envelope.

"What's this?" she took the envelope and examined it carefully. At the top left corner was the Go-Onger symbol, and on the right was the Shiba crest. She leaned in close, "Is it important?"

Again, the _kuroko_ nodded.

"Is this also being given out to the Go-Ongers?"

Once more, the _kuroko _nodded, taking out another batch of invitation.

The girl smiled, satisfied and thanked the _kuroko_, who bowed and scurried back towards the gate, anxious to deliver the other invitations.

"_Ani!_ The Shinkengers have sent us something!"

She ran around the large white mansion, searching for her older brother. She raced up the spiral staircase and flung open the oak door where her older brother was currently typing something on his keyboard.

"_Ani_," she said again. "The Shinkengers sent us something!"

She held up the red envelope in her left hand for him to see.

Her brother took a glance at it and resumed typing. "Is that all, Miu?"

"Mou, _Ani_!" Suto Miu crossed her arms in annoyance. "It's something important!"

"I'm listening," Suto Hiroto stopped typing for the second time, while his younger sister read out the contents of the letter.

When she was done, she squealed in delight, "A wedding! _Ani,_ do you think the Go-ongers will be going to?"

Hiroto shrugged his shoulders dismissively, "They probably are going too. Be careful about that speeding idiot though."

"Ani! Sousuke isn't a 'speeding idiot'!" she argued. "He's nice, and caring, and compassionate-"

"Sounds like someone's in love," Hiroto interrupted, his voice flat.

"I'm not in love with Sousuke!" she screamed in defiance, as she stormed out of his study and into her own bedroom.

Furious, she closed the door with a loud bang. "Stupid _Ani_! I'm not in love with Sousuke!"

She stood at the doorway, seething for around a minute before her tantrum was interrupted by a phone call. Apprehensively, she reached out and answered the phone, "_Moshi moshi?"_

"Is this Miu?"

"Sousuke?" Miu was shocked. "Is that you?"

"Of course!" Esumi Sousuke flipped a coin on his side of the line. "Did you get the Shinkenger's wedding invitation?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I was thinking…" Sousuke paused and scratched his head. "Maybe you'd want to come with me to the wedding?"

"You mean, like a date?" Miu blushed fiercely, thankful that this was a phone call.

"I guess so," Sousuke hesitated. "So will you come?"

"I'll have to think about it," she teased.

"Oi! Miu!"

"I'm joking," Miu's smiled crept into her voice. "I'll go with you."

"YEEEESSS!" Sousuke screamed into his Go-phone, causing Miu to hold her receiver away from her in amusement.

"That was loud," she complained to him, when he had finally stopped screaming.

"Ah, sorry," Sousuke could barely control his excitement. "I got to go now. Bye!"

"Bye…?" Miu looked at the receiver in bemusement, before placing it down. Then she fell back onto her bed, and hugged her pillow in excitement, before noticing…

"Ani!" she threw the pillow at the doorway. Hiroto shrewdly closed the door, causing the pillow to fall down harmlessly, before opening the door again.

"Told you so," he said loftily.

"Shut up!"

Miu couldn't help but smile. No matter what her brother said, she knew Hiroto was just saying in his blunt way that he cared about her.

* * *

_Honolulu, Hawaii_

* * *

Mamoru pulled into a driveway in front of a western-style house, and slid the car into a gradual halt. "We're here!" he exclaimed joyfully, turning around to look at the back seat.

Takeru merely nodded, while Mako continued to look outside the window.

"_Okaa-san_!" Mako spotted her mother, wheeling herself out of the house. She swiftly unlocked the door and ran out of the car to hug her mother. "_Okaa-san_, I've missed you."

Shiraisho Kyoko tenderly patted her daughter's back while Mako sobbed quietly into her mother's arms. Behind them, Takeru and Mamoru looked on with approving looks on her face.

"When she was young," Mamoru said. "We had to leave Mako behind with her grandmother, after the previous war with Doukoku. Kyoko had been severely wounded during her time as the 17th Shinken Pink, so I brought her over to Hawaii to rehabilitate."

Mamoru smiled, "The reason I brought her to Hawaii was kind of selfish on my part. We never went anywhere for our honeymoon, and I had always wanted to go to Hawaii…"

"Ah," Takeru nodded in understanding, while Mako beckoned him over. "Excuse me, Shiraishi-san. I'll be back to help you with the luggage."

Mamoru waved him away, "It'll be alright, I can take care of the heavy stuff myself!" At this he flexed comedically, causing Takeru to stifle a laugh and walk over to Mako.

Taking his hand in hers, Mako introduced him to her mother. "_Okaa-san_, this is my boyfriend, Shiba Takeru, 19th lord of the Shiba house. He was originally the 18th lord, but-"

"Mako," Takeru interrupted her softly, causing her to look over at him. "Too long."

Embarrassed, Mako blushed, while Takeru bowed towards Shiraishi Kyoko in greeting.

Kyoko extended her hand for Takeru to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takeru-san. Forgive me for not getting up but," she gestured ruefully towards her wheelchair. "I hope that you'll continue to take care of my daughter."

Takeru shook her hand warmly, "The pleasure is all mine."

Just then, a loud crash was heard and Takeru spun around to see Mamoru collapsed on the driveway, all the luggage scattered around him. Takeru sprang forward instantly to collect the luggage, while Mako helped her father up.

Lining the luggage up on the pavement, Takeru turned around him to see Mako helping her father limp up the pathway into the house. She sent him an apologetic look, to which he replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Wishing that he had _pocket-kuroko _right now, Takeru pulled up the luggage up the path into Mako's parent's house, and set them within the entrance hall. Kyoko had already wheeled herself into the house to help Mako tend for her father.

Ten minutes later, Mako came out of the house to help Takeru carry in the last of the luggage.

"Sorry about that," she murmured apologetically. "I didn't know my father would strain himself that hard."

"Don't worry about it," Takeru brushed the apology aside. "Can you help me out with this one? It's a bit heavier than the rest."

Together, they managed to push the suitcase into the house, and with a grunt from Takeru, they set it down. Shaking the sweat from his forehead, Takeru brushed his dishevelled hair with one hand. Noticing this, Mako reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face with it.

"Thanks," Takeru stretched out.

Mako dabbed a few more times, and replaced the handkerchief in her pocket, making a small mental note to clean it later. "Just leave the suitcases here. We'll collect it later."

"Maybe we should've brought along some _kuroko_," he said wryly. They walked into the living room where Kyoko was currently icing Mamoru's twisted ankle.

Noticing Takeru and Mako hovering by the entrance, Kyoko waved them over and invited them to sit down. Takeru began sweating and shuffled awkwardly towards the sofa beside Mamoru while Mako pushed him along every few steps. Finally, Takeru sat down gingerly on the sofa.

"Takeru-san," Mamoru looked over to them. "Sorry about this, I didn't mean to make you move the suitcases up to the house by yourself."

"That's alright," Takeru waved the apology away. "I just wished that we had the foresight to bring along some _kuroko_," he smiled ruefully at this.

Mamoru and Kyoko laughed quietly at the remark before turning the matter into something more serious.

"Mako said on the phone that you had something that you needed to talk to us about. What is it?" Kyoko asked him.

Takeru drew in his breath sharply, and turned over to look at Mako. "I thought that you could use some help with it," she replied weakly. "Small steps at a time?"

Takeru's jaw dropped, causing Mako to lean forward to gently close it, "Another rule for when you're out in public: Don't open your mouth no matter how shocked you are."

Takeru's mouth twitched as he tried to contain his laughter. Turning back towards her parents, he said, "Shiraishi-san," he addressed them both. "Mako has been a huge pleasure and help to me since the beginning of our battle with Doukoku. She's almost the only one who can really tell what I am thinking."

"I can truly say that I love her, and one of the reasons that I came to Hawaii, was to officially ask you for permission to marry her."

Kyoko and Mamoru were shocked for a few moments, until Mamoru finally got his voice back.

"You can't be serious!" he blustered.

Takeru looked him fully in the eye, "I am serious."

"But you barely even know her! I mean, granted, you did fight alongside her for a year! But you only started dating her six months ago! Now you're saying you want to marry her?" Mamoru's face looked anguished.

"I went through life and death with her," Takeru quietly replied. "I think that would count as "knowing" her."

"But you're both so young!" Mamoru's voice rose louder. "You don't even know about the responsibilities that you'll have to take!"

"_Otou-san_!" Mako screamed at her father. "We spent the past year trying to save the world! I think we know about responsibility!"

"No, you don't!" Mamoru thundered. "What would've happened if you had gotten paralyzed like your mother? Takeru's still young, he could've easily had fallen in love with someone else!"

"No, I wouldn't have," Takeru's calm voice cut through the tension like a sharp _Shinkenmaru_ through an _Ayakashii_. "No matter what you think, I would've stayed with Mako because she's the only one that knows me that well."

"That's what you say!" Mamoru attempted to rise up in anger, forgetting that he twisted his ankle. He fell back to the couch with a yelp, clutching at his ankle in pain.

Finally, the pain subsided, and Mamoru leaned back, quietly mumbling to himself.

"It pains me to give her away so early," he mumbled. "We didn't get to watch her grow up for more that half of her life. We just got her back into our life, and now she's growing up so fast."

Kyoko placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, "Mamoru, let's not be selfish, Mako deserves this. We should make her happy and welcome Takeru-san into our family as well," her mouth broke into a quiet smile.

"_Okaa-san_!" Mako rushed towards her mother to give her a hug, and then turned to look over at her father who was still looking towards Takeru, a small hint of steel in his eyes. Takeru stared back, his eyes passive, and his face not betraying the thoughts that swirled in his mind.

Finally, Mamoru sighed, "I know I'm just selfish, but at the same time, I want to be a good father," he shook his head and crossed his arms. "Will you take care of her?"

"If I didn't want to take care of her, then I wouldn't want to marry her," replied Takeru.

Mamoru sighed again, "Alright, then."

"_Otou-san_!" Mako hugged her father, but accidently hit his twisted ankle again.

"Ow ow ow!" Mamoru sucked in his breath sharply.

Mako blushed deep red and took one of the many ice packs lying around and applied it to the ankle, while Takeru watched from his seat with a bemused smile.

When all the yelping and the pain subsided, Mamoru looked at Takeru, "I hope that you'll continue to make our daughter happy, _son_."

Takeru bowed deeply, "Thank you very much, Shiraishi-san."

"There's no need to be so formal!" Mamoru berated him, his tone flat. "Raise your head, Takeru-san."

Takeru slowly looked up, and resumed his sitting posture.

"How long are you staying here in Hawaii," Kyoko asked her daughter.

Shifting around, Mako looked at Takeru, who shrugged. "Probably around a month. After that we have to go back to Japan to prep up for the wedding."

"So early?" Mamoru looked surprised. "When is the wedding?"

Takeru shrugged again, "You should be getting a letter by _kuroko_ soon," he lifted up a hand to cover his yawn. "But it's around three month's time."

"Ah, I see," Mamoru nodded, satisfied. "Well, we should send you two off to bed. Mako, if you could…"

Mako nodded, and helped Takeru up from his seat. Together they walked out of the living room, while Kyoko and Mamoru looked at them from the back.

"Relax," she murmured. "They're not going to make the same mistakes we did."

"I know," Mamoru sighed. "It's just too sudden for me."

Takeru opened the door into the bedroom that Mako's parents had prepared for him. Looking at the double-sized bed, he pulled in the suitcases with the help of Mako. The suitcases scrapped the floor noisily as they were pushed in, causing them to wince a bit in pain.

At last, all the suitcases were in Takeru's room, while Takeru surveyed them, with his hands crossed.

"What's wrong?" Mako gently placed her hand on his arm.

Takeru brooded over his thoughts for a while before answering, "Do you think that we rushed this too early?"

Stunned by the question, Mako let her hand slipped, and hugged herself closely. "I don't know," she said, looking at the ground. "Do you think so?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. It's just that your father was so against it."

Mako looked up and took a step towards him, a small smile growing, "I'm not my father. I'm not against this marriage."

Wrapping his arms around her slim figure, Takeru relaxed, "I know. I love you."

"You love me?" Mako's smile grew. "Who loves you?"

Laughing softly, Takeru reluctantly let go of her, "We should probably go to sleep soon," he said. "You take a shower first."

"Such a gentleman," Mako giggled. "If you insist."

She quickly went through the suitcases and found a fresh pair of clothes, "See you in a bit," she said, as she gently closed the door.

Takeru smiled contently as she left the room.

By the time she came back into the room, he was already sleeping peacefully on the bed, the blankets wrapped loosely around him.

Gently sweeping away his messy hair, Mako planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight, Shiba Takeru."

* * *

**Well, it's the end of the second chapter. It's funny, because originally, I placed Mako's father as being accepting of the marriage, then PhinalPhantasy reviewed and said that the parents were another story. I sat there for five seconds, before exclaiming, "Oh crap," and immediately changed it (to possibly something close to what I would've done…). So thank you PhinalPhantasy for your inspiration. On the other hand, we saw more of the secondary couples in this chapter, and yes, I did make the ChiakixKotoha bit longer, because I know how much you readers love your ChiakixKotoha xD but don't worry, Kaoru and Genta get their spotlight in the next chapters :D along with some unexpected guests… hehe :D Again, many thanks to my two editors, Pearl and Lisa, along with this fanfiction's final editor, Yuuki-neesan (Sadame no Kusari) :D Next Chapter will be up after my summatives :D**


	4. Chapter 2-5: When They First Met

**Chapter 2.5: When They First Met**

**Yes, you read right. Chapter 2.5! Mindboggling, isn't it? This chapter was originally made for my final summative, but I ended up handing in another story, which will be uploaded later, after I find a final editor for it. But of course, this chapter is only '2.5' and not '3' because it's just a filler chapter explaining chapter 3. Chapter 3 will be uploaded after August 20****th****! I hope you enjoy this chapter about how Takeru and Mako first met! In my mind anyways xD**

* * *

_The Past_

* * *

"Ah!"

With a start, 10 year-old Shiba Takeru woke with a start from his restless sleep. Breathing heavily, he wiped his forehead clear of the sweat that had gathered in the cold night air.

It had been five years since the monstrous _Gedoushuu _had attacked the Shiba Mansion. Though the 17th generation of the Shinkengers had managed to defeat them, the battle had taken a bloody toll upon them. The 17th head of the Shiba family had been killed, while the rest of the Shinkengers had been severely wounded. Among them, Shiraishi Kyoko had been paralyzed from the waist down, and was still in the intensive care unit of the hospital. The mansion itself had been partially burned and had spent ten months being rebuilt into its former glory.

For safety purposes, it had been decided that the real 18th head of the Shiba family would taken in hiding, while Takeru would be set up as the _kagemusha_ or shadow warrior to act as the decoy, should the enemy ever manage to return. Takeru silently mourned the 17th lord, a man that had shown great compassion towards him as though Takeru was his own son.

He shook his head once, and looked over beside his _futon_ to see a small circular tray that one of the _kuroko_ had placed near him. On top of the tray were a small lacquered cup and a jug of water, along with a slightly burned paper airplane and the pentagon _shishi origami,_ the only two things that he owned. He reached over and poured himself a cup of water, nursing the cup within his hands as the _shishi origami_ unfolded itself into its lion form and crawled slowly towards his shoulder.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked softly.

The miniature lion nodded once, and nimbly leaped back over onto the tray. Pacing in a circle once, it folded itself back into its pentagon shape. Takeru watched it as he placed the cup back beside it, and gently lay back onto the soft _futon_, and stared at the dark ceiling above before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Takeru awoke to see a pair of black clothed _kuroko_ scurrying about in his bedroom. One of them laid down another tray with steaming plates of food in front of him, the legs of the tray allowing for Takeru to sit up and pull the breakfast towards him.

Absentmindedly, he took the chopsticks into his hand and watched the _kuroko_ exchange the water jug and cup with a fresh pair.

"_Tono_." A knock on the door. "Are you awake?"

"Come in," Takeru said through his mouthful of rice.

The door was pulled aside in a fluid motion as Kusakabe Hikoma stepped into the room. The elderly man dropped to a low bow in front of the young lord.

"Sit down," Takeru gestured to the space in front of him, where a _kuroko_ had now placed a soft cushion for Hikoma to sit down on.

Gingerly, Hikoma sat down, and bowed once more, "I apologize for the inconvenience, my lord, but there is an urgent matter that needs to be attended to, and-"

"_Jii_," Takeru interrupted him, using the respectful title given to elders. "Too long. Give me the short form of what's happening."

"Oh," Hikoma looked mollified, but he recovered quickly. "Basically, one of the former lord's retainer's husband will be coming by today for a social visit. He will be bringing his daughter along, so I will trust you to take care of her while she's here."

Takeru nodded, his face expressionless.

"Any questions," Hikoma prompted.

"Do they know that I'm a _kagemusha?_" he asked.

Hikoma shook his head, "Only the father knows," he looked Takeru squarely in the eye. "And no matter what happens, don't tell the daughter."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Takeru replied dryly.

* * *

Takeru walked through the deserted halls of the mansion in a purposeful manner, his navy blue _hakama _flowing behind him. Jii was already waiting for him outside the room.

"_Jii_," Takeru nodded his notice of Jii's presense, only to have the elder man bar his way into the room. "What is it?"

"_Tono,_" Hikoma cleared his throat. "It seems that there is a delicate situation inside."

Takeru narrowed his eyes, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you will have to take care of their daughter," Jii opened the door and hurriedly ushered a girl around the same age as Takeru out the door. She didn't look at Takeru but she just fiddled with her small sling bag.

"Takeru-dono, please meet Shiraishi Mako-san. She will be taking over as ShinkenPink for your generation."

It's not my generation, Takeru thought in his mind. Outwardly, he replied with, "I look forward to working with you, Shiraishi-san."

"There's no need to be that formal, Takeru-kun," Mako smiled brightly at the young boy.

"Takeru… kun?" Takeru was surprised at the girl's bluntness.

"Uh huh," Mako nodded. "And you should call me Mako-chan!"

"Wouldn't Mako-san work better for now?" Takeru asked.

"But you're far too formal!" Mako protested.

"Perhaps, it would be best if Mako-chan were to be taken out into the courtyard," Jii intervened before Mako could cause any further harm to Takeru's mental state, for his face was already turning red with anger.

"Sorry," mumbled a blushing Mako, as she picked herself off of the floor. "I didn't mean to do that."

"That's alright," Jii reassured the young girl kindly. "_Tono_, could you take care of Mako-chan while I talk to her father?"

"But Jii!" protested Takeru. "I was going to train!"

"Now, _Tono,"_ Jii cut off Takeru's attempt to argue. "This is time for grown up talk."

"Aren't I the lord?" Takeru asked him. "Shouldn't I be in there listening to the vassal?"

"But you have a duty now," reprimanded Jii. "You should go to the courtyard and get to know Mako-chan. In any case, it is only the vassal's spouse that is going to talk."

Exasperated, Takeru grouchily turned away from them and began to walk away, only to hear no footsteps following him from behind. He turned around to find Mako still rooted beside _Jii_, "Are you coming or what?" he asked.

Mako nodded her head vigorously, and ran quickly to follow Takeru. After making sure that Mako was past him, Takeru shot a quick glare at _Jii_ and followed her.

Jii turned around and walked back into the meeting room, where Shiraishi Mamoru was quietly waiting in his crisp business suit.

When the door was completely closed, Mamoru sighed, "Forgive our daughter, Hikoma-san. She can be a bit tomboyish."

"I can see that," chuckled Hikoma.

"Kyoko remembers when you first brought him in," Mamoru said tirely. "He had such sharp eyes, like a lion standing its ground in unfamiliar territory."

"He still has those eyes," Mamoru noted. "With a touch of loneliness within them."

"A dangerous combination," Mamoru sighed, barely moving his lips. He fiddled nervously with his handkerchief.

"One that will grow out of him in time," Hikoma said. "I'm sure of it."

"Hopefully one that will grow out before I leave," Mamoru remarked.

"Leave?" Hikoma was surprised. "When are you going back to Hawaii?"

"In about two weeks," Mamoru informed him. "I'll be going back to Hawaii after Mako's tenth birthday."

"So Mako is going to living with her grandmother?"

"Mako is going to be taken care of by her grandmother," Mamoru answered, and then he sighed. "I wish we didn't have to do this… but…"

"I'm sure she'll understand," Hikoma said. "Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet," Mamoru hung his head low, "She doesn't know that I'll be going again."

* * *

Takeru caught up to Mako, and passed her. Noting her face, he merely turned away and began to walk further down the brightly lit corridor. Mako followed him, keeping a safe distance away.

Abruptly, Takeru stopped in his tracks, causing Mako to bump into him.

"Ouch," she whimpered.

"Sorry," Takeru said, turning around. "I didn't mean to bump into you."  
"It's alright," Mako said, cheerfully. "It was an accident."

"Still," Takeru knocked once on the wall, and instantly a _kuroko_ appeared on. "Can you bring me an ice pack?"

"No, no, no!" Mako blushed, and tried to prevent the _kuroko _from going to get her an ice pack. "It doesn't hurt that much."

"Still, it does hurt," Takeru walked down the hallway until he reached the doorway leading to outside to the courtyard. "This way," he said as he opened the door.

"Is this the courtyard?" Mako stepped through the doorway, and looked at the surrounding area. "My mom told me about it when I was younger."

The courtyard was a wide open grass area with large dirt island extending from the elevated platform. Three wooden blocks protruding straight from the ground were wearing kendo equipment to serve as dummies. A rack of five _shinai_ was beside the dummies. A fence bared off the courtyard from the field outside.

"It's huge!" Mako jumped off the platform and ran around the courtyard, entranced by the pure simplicity of the entire place, while Takeru just sat down, his feet dangling off the platform. "Do you play here with your friends a lot?"

Takeru gave a start, and slid off of the platform, walking towards the _shinai _rack.

"Takeru-kun?" Mako looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "Do you play here a lot with your friends?"

Takeru looked at the shinai a while longer, tracing imaginary patterns on the bamboo.

"Takeru-kun," Mako drew closer to him. "Do you have any friends?"

Takeru finally picked up one of the shinai, "I used to," he replied, staring hard at the practice sword. "He was my best friend, but one day he had to go."

"You mean you didn't want to be friends with him anymore?" Mako looked at him in shock.

"No," Takeru turned to face her. "He had to leave one day, but he said that he would return. So I gave him an _origami_ to return to me when he does."

"_Origam_i?" Mako reached into her pocket and took out a pink semi-flat cylinder with the kanji for 'heaven' (天) on it. "Do you mean this?"

She tapped it gently and four flippers extended from the underside, while a head protruded from the top. The turtle-like origami flapped its flippers once and rose up gracefully into the air.

"You have one too?" Takeru gave a small start and pulled out the _shishi origami_ from his kimono pocket. The red pentagon awoke quickly, causing four limbs to unfold, while the small head rose from the side. It nimbly leapt into the air where it started to dance with the other _origami_.

"Of course I do," Mako responded absentmindedly. "I got it from my mom when she came back from the hospital."

"She said," Mako continued. "That I would take her place as ShinkenPink for the next generation. I'm just hoping that the Gedoushuu don't return though. I want to grow up to be a beautiful housewife."

Takeru placed his shinai within his belt, reached into his pocket and took out his red _shodophone_. "Do you have one of these?" he asked, flipping the phone into its brush form.

"Yup," Mako pulled hers out of her sling bag, and also changed it into its brush form. '_Obaa-san_ taught me how to use it."

"And can you do this?' Takeru focused and with a small amount of effort he wrote out 'flame' (炎) in the air above his head. "Stand back," he warned as he flicked the kanji. Fire flew from the characters at a violent speed as it rushed up towards the sky in a vertical column. After three seconds, the fire died down, while Takeru stood beneath it, panting slightly.

"Wow!" Mako was impressed. "I can't do that. The best I can do is this," Mako gripped her _shodophone _with two hands and wrote 'flower' (花). Three flowers burst into life from the _kanji_ as they landed in Mako's waiting arms. "Here," she picked the most full flower and gave it to Takeru. "For you."

It was Takeru's turn to be impressed as he took the flower from her. He admired it for a few seconds and gave it back to her.

"You don't want it?" she asked him, some hurt creeping into her voice.

"It's not that," Takeru shook his head. "Keep it safe for me while I'm training."

Mako nodded and took the flower from him, holding it close to her chest. She walked over to platform and sat down, allowing her feet to dangle.

"So which _origami_ did you give him?" she asked curiously.

Takeru readied his _shinai_, raising the tip above a head's width above. "I gave him the _ika origami_," he replied.

"There's a squid one?" Mako covered her mouth in surprise, causing Takeru to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked bluntly.

"Do what?"

"You know," Takeru covered his mouth, exaggerating the action. "That."

"Because!" Mako replied indignantly. "I want to be a housewife! And all housewives do that!"

"I see," Takeru swung the shinai hard, hitting the dummy's helmet. "Who told you that?"

"My friend, Sakura-chan. She's really nice, and she's heir to a rich company," Mako rattled on cheerfully, leaving Takeru to listen absentmindedly while practicing his _katas_. "I don't think that she likes the fact that she's rich though, because she doesn't smile much, but when she does, she's really pretty! A lot of the boys at our school have a crush on her, but she doesn't like any of them. She says they're too childish."

"Hmm," Takeru grunted once in response to show that he was listening.

"And there's Yuuki-san! She's really smart, and she came from Hong Kong so she can speak Chinese too! But sometimes, she mixes up Japanese and Chinese," Mako pouted. "She writes a lot too, and she's learning English too!"

"English?" Takeru stopped his practicing momentarily. "She can speak English?"

"Yeah, and without an accent too!" Mako smiled, "She's teaching herself because she wants to read English books. She's also kinda quiet and calm compared to us. Most of the time, she'll be reading a book while we're playing or something. There's a few guys in our class that like her, and she likes one of them too," Mako blushed while she spoke the last sentence.

Takeru resumed thrashing the dummy with the _shinai_, and nodded to show that he understood.

"But her little brother," Mako grimaced slightly at the thought. "Jeimusu, he's a bit less fluent in all three languages but he wants to learn more. He's kind of a brat though, because he's always eating junk food and he always laughs at us when we tell him that he should watch it."

"He sounds nice," Takeru muttered over to her, as he hit the dummy in repetition. "How old is he?"

"He's around a year younger than Yuuki," Mako thought for a bit. "So I guess he's around nine years old? Yuuki hits him sometimes to keep him in line, but he is nice when he wants to be, though," she added blushing a bit.

Takeru cocked an eyebrow to look at her reddening face, "Do you like him?" he asked bluntly.

"What?" Mako shook her head violently. "No, I don't like him. He likes someone else in our school."

"He told you this?" Takeru asked incredulously, as though he had never heard of guys telling girls that they had a crush on someone.

'Well, not on purpose," she let out. "I kinda tricked him into telling me."

Mako watched Takeru slash at the wooden dummy, before pulling back three steps and attacking in a one-handed style. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who tapped her, expecting to see her father. Instead, she saw the same _kuroko_ that Takeru had sent ten minutes ago carrying a tray that was holding an ice pack as well as two large bowls of steaming ramen. The _kuroko_ took the flower out of her hands and placed it onto the tray, pressed the ice pack into her hands, and bowed quickly.

"Thank you, _kuroko-san,"_ Mako pressed the ice pack to her forehead and immediately felt its cooling effects.

Having seen the _kuroko_ come by with their lunch, Takeru set down the _shinai_ on the rack and walked over to where Mako was sitting. Carefully taking one of the bowls, he split one of the wooden chopsticks with his teeth. However, he jerked his elbow out too far, and knocked the ceramic bowl off of his lap, causing it to fall onto the wooden balcony. Thousands of egg noodles splashed out while the chicken broth gushed out and began to seep out of the bowl, dripping onto the ground below.

Mako looked worriedly over at the young boy, "Are you alright?" she asked him setting her own bowl aside, taking care to avoid the same accident.

"I'm fine," he mumbled in embarrassment, picking up on the bowl that he had knocked over. He held it out at arm's length, allowing for the last few droplets of the soup to drip out. Sighing, he looked over at the mess that he had created.

"There goes my lunch," he said sadly, surveying the mess. He rose to pick up the mess, but before he could, two _kuroko _sprang from the house with a dustpan and hurriedly swept it all up, while Takeru could watch helplessly.

_This never happened back home_, he thought to himself. _I used to have to clean up everything by myself._

'Takeru-kun?" Takeru turned around to see Mako staring at him nervously. "If you want," she mumbled. "You could help me eat my lunch? Because it's kinda big and I can't eat this much ramen."

"You sure about this?" Takeru asked wearily, afraid that the girl would change her mind in five seconds, like all the other girls at his old school did. "Aren't you scared of cooties or whatever?"

"Silly boy," Mako giggled. "Girls don't have cooties, and neither do boys."

"Really," Takeru was amused by her thinking, for all the girls that he knew back at his old school were scared of guys and their so-called cooties. "And who said that?"

"Sakura-chan, of course!" Mako exclaimed. "She said that cooties are just a made-up sickness, created by kids that were immature."

"You believe her?"

"Well, I've been hanging around Jeimusu for so long, and I haven't died yet, right?" Mako put her hands on her hips, attempting to seem older than she actually was.

"True," Takeru had to grin, as he sat down beside the girl. Picking up the new pair of chopsticks that the _kuroko_ had laid out, he broke them apart, while Mako took a quiet slurp of the noodles.

"Why don't you slurp noisily, like you're supposed to?" Takeru asked, sucking up the noodles, with a loud noise. "You know, to show that you're enjoying the meal?"

"Cause I want to be a housewife!" replied Mako. "I told you that, and all good housewives don't slurp!"

"Hmm," Takeru took some more noodles out of the bowl. "So tell me about yourself."

"Huh," Mako looked over at Takeru as though she had misheard him.

"I said," Takeru ate the noodles. "Tell me about yourself. You know, like your hobbies and things like that."

"But there's not much else to say," protested Mako. "I want to be a housewife!"

"Really," Takeru raised his eyebrow at her, not believing that being a housewife was all that she was. "I'm sure that there must be more."

"Well," Mako set the bowl between them and placed her chopsticks on top. "I'm like to talk a lot, and play with my friends. I like smiling, see?" she smiled, showing all of her teeth. "I already told you that I want to be a beautiful housewife, so I spend a lot of time looking at recipes and trying them," she smiled at this. "They turn out pretty good!"

"Really," Takeru fished out the noodles from the bowl between them. "And what about your parents?"

"Oh," Mako looked slightly crestfallen at the question. "_Okaa-san_ is alright, I guess. She lives in Hawaii with _Otou-san_, ever since the battle with Doukoku. I live with _Obaa-san_ now, but it's alright! _Otou-san _comes back to visit every year… but I haven't seen _okaa-san_ since she left…" small tears began to form.

"Sorry," Takeru bowed slightly towards the girl. "I didn't mean to pry."

Takeru took one last huge gulp of the ramen noodles and slipped off of the balcony.

"You're done eating?" Mako asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Takeru reached out for one of the _shinai_. "Thanks for sharing with me."  
"No problem," Mako was back to her normal cheerful self. "Are you sure you don't want to eat anymore?"

"I'm fine," Takeru replied, before raising the _shinai_ above his head. With a sharp crack, the _shinai_ landed where a human's chest would be.

Mako watched him for five minutes in comfortable silence, slowing eating her noodles. None of the boys at her school were this serious about what they needed to do. Most of them just wanted to play video games and constantly pulled on her hair.

_Everyone but Jeimusu_, she thought. _But with a sister like Yuuki, who could blame him?_

Mako drank the soup and placed the bowl back down onto the tray. Takeru heard the small clattering noise as she placed it down and looked over.

"You're done?" he asked her.

Mako nodded once, and jumped off of the balcony, landing lightly on the grass. "I'll spar with you if you want," she offered.

Takeru stared at the girl, "I'd rather not," he mumbled in reply."

"Why?" Mako looked over at him, "Scared you're going to lose to a girl?"

"No," Takeru said under his breath, as though he was telling her his biggest secret. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Mako smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry, Takeru-kun," she said, picking up another _shinai_ from the rack. "_Obaa-san_ has been teaching me about being a samurai, remember?"

"But," Takeru protested, but to no avail for Mako was already swinging the bamboo sword at him. Takeru deftly blocked it, but was surprised by the force that the blow had behind it.

A glint in his eyes, Takeru looked at Mako, then at her shinai, and back at Mako.

"Well now," he said, unable to stop grinning. "Seems you can fight."

Mako stuck out her tongue, "Told you so," her raised her _shinai_ again, readying herself for another strike.

"Mako!" her father's voice rang clearly through the house.

"_Otou-san_?" she asked hesitantly, as if unsure of the word.

"Oh, there you are," her father appeared from inside the mansion. "Mako, it's time to go."

"Okay," reluctantly, she placed the _shinai_ onto the rack.

"Oh," Mamoru finally noticed Takeru, who had been standing there quietly the whole time, taking in the conversation. "Tono-sama," he bowed. "I'm sorry that you had to take care of my daughter. I hope that my daughter wasn't a bother."

"Not at all," Takeru waved the apology away, adopting a formal tone. "I had fun for the first time in a long time," he said while Mako picked up his flower behind his back.

"_Sou da_," Mamoru smiled warmly at the boy, who smiled awkwardly back. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Shiraishi Mamoru, the spouse of your father's generation's ShinkenPink."

"Please to meet you," Takeru bowed towards him, and followed Mako back into the house, still holding onto the _shinai._

"I had a good time, Takeru-kun," she said as she slipped on her shoes. 'Thanks for taking care of me during my visit."

"It's no problem," Takeru smiled and heard _Jii _walk in from behind him.

_"Anou_," Mako hesitated, in an 'house-wife' fashion, which elicited another small twitch of the lips on Takeru. "I was wondering if you could come to my birthday party next week?"

"Takeru gave a small start, but he smiled, "I'd be glad to go," he replied to _Jii's _approval.

"Really?" Mako's face lit up, "I'll see you next Saturday!" she whispered excitedly, and she followed her father out of the mansion. After taking ten steps out of the house, she realized that she was still holding Takeru's flower. Blushing fiercely, she ran back to the doorway where Takeru was still watching from.

"Here," Mako pressed the flower into his hand. "Don't forget!"

She hugged him quickly, and left him bemused as she ran to catch up to her father.

"_Jii_," Takeru turned around to look at the older man. "Do we have a vase to place this flower in?"

"We should have one lying around," _Jii _answered him with knowing eyes. "Shall we place it in your room?"

"Please," Takeru walked past the older man.

"Ah, _Tono_," _Jii_ stopped him. "Do you know what you'll be getting Mako-chan for her birthday present?"

Takeru turned around, and looked at _Jii _with a knowing smile. "Of course," he replied, as he walked out to the courtyard, where he sat down and happily relived the past two hours he spent with Mako.

That night, Shiba Takeru slept soundly with the flower watching over him, no thoughts of _Gedoushuu _seeping into his dreams.

* * *

_The Next Week_

* * *

Takeru walked down the street, clutching a flat brown package in his arms. _Jii _walked beside him, listening to him talk about the incident about the week before, like a grandfather would do.

"And then she ripped the _shinai_ at me!" Takeru told _Jii _for the thousandth time. "I couldn't believe it!"

Takeru chatted animatedly up to the gates of the large imposing Western-style house. His train of thought suddenly dried up and all of his energy had seemingly been drained.

"_Jii_," he asked uncertainly. "What am I doing here again?"

_Jii _sighed and went down to eye level with the boy, "You're here to celebrate Mako-chan's birthday, alright? Have some fun, talk to her guests, relax. You're not here to be formal."

"I know that," Takeru nodded once, and clenched the package, wrinkling it slightly.

"One last thing," Jii looked him sternly in the eyes. "No matter what happens, DO NOT USE YOUR _MOJIKARA_."

"I know," Takeru sounded a bit annoyed, and turned around to walk up to the door. He pressed the doorbell twice and waited. He heard footsteps' stumbling down the hallway as the door was flung unceremoniously open.

"Takeru-kun!" Mako grasped one of his hands in both of hers, leaving the other hand to carry her present. "You're here! I thought you weren't going to show up!"

"Sorry," he mumbled out in apology. "Am I late?"

"No, no, no," Mako flushed in excitement. "Well, kind of. We were just about to cut the cake."

"That's bad, right?" Takeru looked around to see if _Jii_ was still there, but he was gone, though he saw a glimpse of the old man's kimono fluttering as he turned the corner.

"Yeah," Mako teased him. "In other words, you're halfway through the party."

"Sorry," he mumbled. Takeru pushed the package towards Mako. "For you. _Tanjoubi Omedetou."_

Mako's eyes lit up as she looked at the package that she was now holding, "Is it…?" she asked him, eyes shining with mixed delight and wonder.

"Make me something from it later, okay?" he answered.

"You didn't!" Mako gleefully hugged Takeru. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Takeru awkwardly responded to the hug this time. "We shouldn't be keeping your guests waiting," Takeru murmured, to which Mako pouted, but she took his hand.

Mako led him through the dimly lit hallway to a room that was filled with balloons, confetti from used streamers, and a large banner that said "Happy Birthday Mako-chan!"

"And here we are!" Mako dragged him over to a seat which, Takeru noted, was a bit more elaborate than the other seats the other guests were sitting on.

"Mako," a girl in a pink denim jacket rolled her head over. "Why were you holding his hand?"

"That's because," Mako blushed scarlet.

"Aww," Takeru looked over to his left and saw a boy who was bit taller than him and sporting a buzzcut. "I wanted that chair, Mako!" he complained, which earned him a quick rap on the head by the girl next to him.

"Idiot," she hissed into his ear. "That chair isn't meant for you, Jeimusu! We decorated that chair afterschool for Mako's special guest!"

Takeru looked across the table and saw Mako avoiding eye contact with him, instead focusing on her conversation with the other girl at the table. Just then, he noticed that the other boy was tapping his arm.

"Hey," he said with a big smile on his face. "I'm Shirogane Jeimusu. This is my older sister, Shirogane Yuuki," he gestured over to the girl who had hit him previously. She waved her hand in greeting. "What's your name?" Jeimusu asked. "I don't think I've seen you before at school."

"I'm Shiba Takeru," he replied evenly, his formal tone contrasting the other boy's lighthearted tone. "I don't go to your school, I'm homeschooled now."

"Really?" Jeimusu showed him a toothy grin. "Is it as fun as they say? I heard you get to sleep in until noon and then do only two hours of work, and play the rest of the day."

Beside him, Yuuki readied her hands again, ready to deliver another hit on the head to her younger brother.

"But then," Jeimusu crossed his arms, turning serious all of a sudden. "It's hard to go through it all without your friends, right?"

Takeru offered him a rueful smile, "True," he said.

"Sorry about my brother, Shiba-kun," Yuuki said. "I don't know why he's always such an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Jeimusu glared at his sister, who coolly ignored it.

"Whatever. So, Shiba-kun, how did you get to know Mako?" Yuuki asked him.

"I just met her last week," Takeru answered.

"Really?" Yuuki shot a quick glance at Mako who was still talking to the other girl.

_ Presumably Sakura_-_san_, thought Takeru. _She seems to match the description that Mako gave me._

Yuuki interrupted his thoughts, "I thought that you would've known her longer, because she kept on telling me and Sakura how great you are."

"I did not!" Mako screamed over from the opposite side of the table. This small intermission allowed for Sakura to introduce herself to Takeru and for Takeru to do likewise.

"Mako tells me you're from a family that owns a big company," Sakura told him.

"Something like that," Takeru acknowledged. Sakura gave him a quizzical look, but refrained from doing anything when Mako's grandmother came in with a large birthday cake bearing candles shaped as the number "10". Mamoru slipped in behind her, and turned off the lights.

Balancing the cake carefully, her grandmother slowly walked over to the table, "Happy Birthday Ma-" but before she could complete her sentence, she tripped on a balloon, sending the cake flying. Thankfully, Mamoru caught her before she hit the ground hard, but all of the children's eyes were fixed on the splattered cake that now lay dead centre on the table, the icing splashed on the children, while the cake sagged, upside-down.

"Oh…" Mako's grandmother's voice quivered, knowing that she had just destroyed her granddaughter's birthday. "I'm so sorry, Mako."  
In a brave attempt, Mako smiled, trying to hide her now tearing eyes. "It's okay," she said in a thick voice. "As long as you're not hurt."

Takeru stole a quick look at Mako and saw that tears were now coming down in a steady stream. A determined look grew on his face, as he pulled his _shodophone _out quietly. He flipped it open, and folded it in half, allowing it to form the brush. He then raised it level with the cake.

"Takeru-kun?" Mako looked up and saw him with his _shodophone _out. "What are you doing?"

"Screw the rules," he said under his breath, disregarding _Jii's_ previous advice. With fluid motions, he wrote 'fix' (繕) and flicked the character around. The character expanded and covered the entire room, as the cake was slowly pieced back together. The candles righted themselves, and lit up once more, as though their fire had never been interrupted. Mako's eyes widened with delight, while Sakura, Yuuki and Jeimusu gaped at the blatant display of _mojikara_. Wordlessly, Takeru replaced the phone back into his pocket.

"That was awesome!" Jeimusu exclaimed. "Did you see that?" Jeimusu imitated what Takeru did with extra sound effects. "Did you see that?"

Mako nodded, wiping away the tears, "Thank you, Takeru," she whispered.

Takeru smiled, "You're welcome, Mako."

Hearing this exchange, Yuuki and Sakura exchanged covert looks, both noting the loss of honorifics between the two.

"Thank you, young man," Mamoru clapped Takeru on his shoulders with both hands. "You saved my daughter's birthday and her happiness."

Takeru turned red, embarrassed, "It was really nothing," he mumbled.

"No need to be so modest," Mamoru clapped him on the shoulder again.

"Everyone," Mako's grandmother motioned for all the children to crowd around Mako and her cake. "Time for a quick photo."

"Here," Yuuki pushed Takeru right behind Mako. "Since you saved the cake, you should be behind Mako. You're tall enough anyways."

"Three… Two… One… Mako! You're not smiling!" her grandmother said, lowering the camera.

"I'm trying!" she said, attempting to smile, but to no avail.

Takeru leaned down, and whispered into her ear, "What happened to 'I like smiling?'" he asked.

"I'm trying," she repeated, but tears still fell from her eyes. "I don't know why I'm still crying."

"Here," Takeru reached for the front and pulled up the corners of Mako's mouth, forming a rough smile. "Does this help?"

"No," Mako replied, though the tone of her voice said quite differently.

"One more time!" her grandmother waved her hands around again, nearly hitting Mamoru. "Three… Two… One…"

The camera gave off a huge bright burst of light as it captured the smiling faces of the children for a lifetime…

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

Takeru awoke in the dark guest bedroom. He slowly shifted over to the left and saw that Mako was sleeping beside him. He smiled and brushed a few wispy strands of her hair away from her face.

The couple had been in Hawaii now for around three weeks, having been sightseeing and going places with Mako's parents. During this time, Mako's father had finally approved of their engagement, after Takeru had taken time to take care of Kyoko as if she was his own mother. In return for his devotion, Kyoko had done everything she could to help the two with their wedding planning, as well as telling them about all of the greatest tourist locations. Takeru smiled once more in the darkness, knowing that he would treasure these memories in Hawaii.

Gingerly, he lifted himself from the bed and tiptoed over to one of the suitcases, trying to find a fresh pair of clothes. His hand scrambled around the inside of the suitcase until he hit something flat and hard.

Takeru narrowed his eyes and reached in, pulling out the cookbook that he had given to Mako so many years ago.

_101 Easy Recipes for the Child Chef_, he read. Smiling, he pulled a chair over to where the window was, allowing him to read under the sun's rays.

Flipping open the book, he looked towards the inside of the hardcover where his ten-year old self had written a small birthday message to the ten-year old Mako,

_'Dear Mako-san,_

_ Happy Birthday! It's been only a week by I feel as though I've known you forever! I hope that you enjoy this cookbook that I got you! Continue cooking and learning to be a good housewife! I look forward to protecting this world with you in the future, if the time comes!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Shiba Takeru, 18__th__ lord of the Shiba Clan'_

Grinning at his childish writing and messy handwriting, he flipped the page over and saw with a start that Mako tucked away an old photograph. The photograph had depicted all of the guests of her birthday party around Mako. At the centre of it all was Takeru and Mako. Takeru reminisced as he had let out his playful side, breaking away from the formal lord persona. True, Takeru was pulling on Mako's mouth, forcing her to smile, but as he looked more carefully at the picture, he noticed that her eyes were shining as bright as his.

Hiding the photograph back into the book, he leafed through the book, finding the recipe that he had chosen after Mako had opened her presents.

* * *

Mako woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She turned around and saw that Takeru was by the window, looking through a book. He had showered and was now looking less tired then before. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was the cookbook that Takeru had given her for her tenth birthday.

_My first and only present from him_, she thought. _So far._

Takeru saw her open her eyes, closed the book, and placed it almost reverently on the desk.

"Good morning," he said, climbing back onto the bed with her. "Sleep well?'

"Morning to you too," she replied, a smile on her face as he drew nearer to her. "Slept alright."

"I'm glad," Takeru kissed her on the forehead. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"It's my birthday and all I get is a peck on the forehead?" she asked in mock anger, to which Takeru responded with a kiss on her lips.

"That's more like it," she said when they broke apart. "What were you doing with my cookbook anyways?"

"I just found it in your suitcase," Takeru answered, caressing her face. "You promised to make me something when we were kids, remember?"

"I do," Mako responded. "But you're going to make me cook for you on my birthday?"

"Not today," he replied hastily. "Today, I'm going to buy you your birthday present and take you out for dinner."

"Dinner's not until tonight though," Mako said hesitantly.

"I know," Takeru grinned. "I just thought that you would want to go sightseeing before we head to dinner. I heard about a good place at the airport."

"And then there's a really good jewellery shop nearby the restaurant too," Takeru pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

"_Bouken Jewel_," he read for her in English. "There's bound to be something memorable there."

* * *

**So… we see some new faces, and of course some old faces. The new faces are obviously the three guests at Mako's birthday party, Sakura, Yuuki and of course, Jeimusu. Yuuki is based off of Yuuki-neesan (Sadame no Kusari) because she put me in her Shinkenger vs. Dekaranger fanfiction, so I decided to place her in this one. Jeimusu is, obviously, based on a younger version of me. I couldn't help it, I just had to appear in this fanfiction xD. But who is this Sakura hmm? Sounds very close to someone from the 2006 Super Sentai ;D And the 'Screw the Rules' line comes from Crystal Blue Montana's fanfiction: Screw The Rules: A Shinken Next Sequel. So there's a little homage to you and that epic title! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! See you after August 20****th**** with KaoruxGenta and some more surprise pairings! And don't worry Hallwings, I haven't forgotten what you asked me. It's there. It's there. Again, thanks to Lisa and Pearl, along with this FanFiction's final editor, Yuuki-neesan. Seeeee~ we are siblings ;D ****Oh wait, before I forget, thanks to Chlo-chan (Society of Perception) for doing a quick lookie at this before of circumstances :D cheesecake when you come visit? :D**


	5. Chapter 3: Tie Everything Together

**Chapter 3: Tie Everything Together**

**Whoa, I know it's late. Sorry about it. Really. The full apology is found in my author's note down there. But, uh, Merry Christmas? Happy Holidays? I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Takeru and Mako had landed in Hawaii. During those three weeks, back in Japan, Ryuunosuke had also received his invitation to the wedding, inviting his entire family along. Tani Kurando, Chiaki's father, also received an invitation, prompting him to call Chiaki and scold him in a childish fashion over the phone. Chiaki responded in return by turning off the volume on his _shodophone_, allowing Kurando to rant to his heart's content, while Kotoha and Chiaki went out to Kyoto again for more sightseeing. Tsukasa and Natsumi were also hard at work, helping out Eijirou with the photo business, while Daiki went sightseeing alone, presumably looking for treasure to steal. Yuusuke accompanied him, in order to ensure that he didn't get into trouble.

Two days after arriving in Paris, Genta had finally found a spot where he could set up his sushi cart. While he could barely speak any French, that fact made it seem that his sushi was even more authentic. However, he was able to find a small hotspot of Japanese people within the next four days, allowing him increase his knowledge of the French language immensely. By the second week, he was able to hold simple conversations with the Parisians as well as understand their orders. However, he had not accomplished what he set out to do and found a French restaurant that would accept him as a part-time _apprenti_ chef during the weekends, as well as Mondays and Tuesdays. The rest of the time, he was out selling his sushi to the enthusiastic Parisians. He has yet to receive his invitation, though it will be arriving soon.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

* * *

A lone _kuroko_ traveled through the rush hour of the average Tokyo workday, as he weaved through the large mass of businessmen that were constantly streaming past him. Most of them only spared a glance at the oddly clothed man, and then returned to thinking of the work that was to be done. One or two comments were passed off, only for them to be ignored.

At last, the _kuroko_ had finally reached his destination. Panting heavily, he straightened out his black clothing and took out a red envelope and another white envelope from the insides of his clothing. Opening the gate, he stepped into the large apartment building, and climbed up five stories to the fifth floor, where Takeru had instructed him to deliver the envelope in secrecy.

___"Deliver this white envelope when you are to deliver the red envelope to the Sawadas,_" Takeru had instructed him. _"Make sure_ Jii _doesn't know about the white envelope or all the contents until we are back._"

Wondering what could be so important, the _kuroko_ rapped his knuckles on the door.

_"__Okaa-san!_" a small girl's voice could be heard from inside. "Someone's at the door!"

Footsteps were heard shuffling down the hallway, as the door was opened, and Sawada Kaori, _Jii__'__s_ daughter, appeared to the _kuroko._

"A _kuroko?_" Kaori was surprised.

Nodding once, the _kuroko_ gave her the envelopes, imploring her silently to read the red one first.

Opening it carefully, she read the contents aloud so that her daughter could hear as well.

"I see," Kaori smiled at her daughter, "What do you think Haruna-chan?"

"I want to go to the wedding!" Haruna squealed back to her mother. "Do you think grandpa will be there?"

"Of course," Kaori placed the invitation back into the envelope, and looked at the other envelope. "What's this?"

A shrug from the _kuroko_, followed by a quick shake of the head.

Looking wearily at the white envelope, she opened it and found a handwritten note from Takeru:

'Dear Sawada Koichi, Kaori, and Haruna,

Greetings from the Shiba Clan. My name is Shiba Takeru, 19th lord of the Shiba Clan.

Sawada Kaori-san, your father has served my family most of my life. In return for his loyalty, we would like to honour him.

As you know now, I am getting married to one of my vassals. We had already found a ring bearer, but we are in need of a flower girl. My fiancée and I had discussed it, and we were wondering if your daughter could be our flower girl.

Your father does not know about this request, and we would like to keep it a secret until the wedding day.

We look forward to your reply.

Sincerely,

Shiba Takeru, Shiraishi Mako'

After she was done reading Takeru's letter, she looked over at her daughter.

"So, how about it, Haruna-chan?" Kaori asked. "Would you like to wear a pretty dress, hold flowers, and walk in front of the bride?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Haruna started jumping excitedly and began to run around the apartment.

Smiling, Kaori tucked Takeru's letter away, "Tell your master that we would be honoured to help him on his special day."

The _kuroko_ bowed and immediately scurried off to return to the Shiba Mansion.

* * *

_Honolulu, Hawaii_

* * *

A cool breeze swept past Takeru and Mako as they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, towards the jewellery store that Takeru had heard about at the airport. The stores were opened, and many of them were advertising their wares through large windows.

"We've been in this neighbourhood before, Takeru," Mako said.

"So we have," Takeru replied. "But this time, we're going to somewhere new."

"_Bouken __Jewel_, right?" Mako asked. "How'd you hear about it?"

"Told you, I heard about it at the airport," Takeru kissed her hand. "I asked your mom earlier if she heard about it, and she said that it was pretty new. It's been around since 2006, but it has good credentials."

"It's privately owned by a young Japanese man. Your mom told me that it should be interesting for you, at least."

"For me?" Mako looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"She didn't tell me," Takeru looked up at the sign above them. "We're here."

Opening the door, they heard the small tinkling of chimes above them, as they stepped through. A young man appeared, with hair spiked up, wearing a beige jacket with red camouflage on the collar and red patterns.

_"__Hello, welcome to my store_," he said with accented English. _"I am Satoru Akashi, the owner. Rest assured that our jewellery is of excellent quality, and our prices are fair. We can also serve you in Japanese and Chinese if needed."_

__Takeru raised his hand in greeting, "Hello, Akashi-san," he replied in Japanese. "I'm Shiba Takeru, I'm looking for a gift for my fiancée," he gestured towards Mako.

Mako bowed, "Nice to meet you, Akashi-san, I'm Shiraishi Mako."

"Nice to meet you both," Satoru moved in front of the counter. "Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"Something nice and small," Takeru passed him a slip of paper that contained all of his specifications. "Preferably a necklace."

Satoru took a quick glance at the paper and folded it up, "A pearl? Or a diamond? Pearl diamonds?"

"Anything pink?"

"We have pink diamonds and pearls," Satoru offered. "Pearl diamonds also shine pink when the light goes through it."

"Can you show them to us?"

"Of course," Satoru walked back behind the counter, "They're in the backroom, allow me to get them for you."

They watched Satoru open the door to the backroom, and heard a vault door being closed.

Roaming around the small store, Mako stared at the merchandise that was displayed beneath the thick glass. Takeru watched her through the corner of his eyes, his mind focused, as though wary of an attack.

"What's wrong?" Mako looked at him with worried eyes. "You look like something's wrong."

"Nothing," Takeru shook his head, and pointed to two seats in front of a wooden oak desk. "Come on, let's sit down."

Takeru pulled out a chair for her, "For you, _Ojou-sama_."

Mako giggled, "Is that what you used when you had to act as Kotoha's butler?"

"It is," Takeru raised an eyebrow, "Genta taught me it. How did you know?"

"Kotoha told us about it after the incident," Mako replied, taking her seat. "You were changing in your room, and she was out first. Genta helped narrate some of it too."

"Hmm," Takeru pushed her in and sat down in the chair beside her.

"Excuse me," Satoru re-entered the room, carrying three black felt boxes. "These are the closest necklaces that I thought fit your descriptions."

He set them down on the wooden desk, and carefully opened all of them, showing the contents resting within.

"This one," he gestured towards the one on the furthest left, "is the one that I would say is closest to your specifications that you wrote on your sheet of paper. It's a small pink pearl necklace with a thin silver chain and winged angel shaped clasp."

"It looks nice," Mako reached out carefully, "May I?"

"Be my guest," Satoru slipped the necklace out of the box and handed it over to Mako, who gently grasped it in her hand.

She let the necklace dangle, allowing the light to reflect off of the pearl, "What is the angel made of?"

"It's made of silver, as well," Satoru replied.

Mako returned the necklace, and looked at the necklaces, "Can you describe this one?" she asked, pointing to the middle of the three.

"Certainly," Satoru pushed the box towards Mako and Takeru. "This is a pearl diamond necklace. It also has a thin chain of silver. However, the pendant is in a disc shape, with the pearl diamond resting in the center. The disc is large enough for small letters or characters to be engraved."

"Can you decide?" Takeru leaned forward, a teasing look on his face. "Or should I wait?"

"Well," Mako bit her lip, unsure of which to choose, "Both of them look lovely, but I can't choose which one I want!"

"Take your time," Takeru sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and folded his fingers.

Mako stared at the necklaces for a while longer; "I still can't choose!" she burst out.

Satoru chuckled, "Well, if you're having a bit of difficulty with your choice, we could all go to lunch, and perhaps afterwards you could come back and choose."

"That sounds good," Takeru opened his eyes. "Do you know any good restaurants?"

"As a matter of fact," Satoru closed all of the boxes, "I do. My girlfriend is a co-manager of a small restaurant nearby."

"But it's nearly 1 in the afternoon," Takeru replied, "Won't they be displeased to serve us near the end of their lunch hour?"

"Oh, don't worry," he placed the boxes into a briefcase, and latched it close. "I do this regularly. I just need to send her a text first."

"Okay," Takeru and Mako rose up in unison. "We'll wait outside the store while you close it down."

"Thank you so much," Satoru reached for the device that was hanging on his left shoulder. "This shouldn't take more than five minutes."

Takeru and Mako exited the store, with the chimes clinking in their wake.

Satoru rotated the screen 180 degrees, revealing a simple keyboard underneath.

_ Coming over to the restaurant in fifteen minutes._

_ Bringing customers._

_ Private room please._

Within seconds, a reply was received.

_Roger, __Chief._

* * *

_Paris, France_

* * *

"_Salut, monsieur Genta!"_

A full bellied Parisian man poked his head through the curtains that hung over the sushi cart. He took a glance around at the five stools that were placed in front of the sushi chef, who was currently pressing two salmon nigirizushi for him.

"_Irasshaimase, monsieur Lecroix!" _Genta placed the nigirizushi on the geta, alongside six _kappamaki_ and three pieces of tuna and salmon sashimi respectively. "_Comment _ç_a va?"_

"_Comme __ci, __comme _ç_a,__" _Lecroix shrugged and took a bite out of the nigiri. "Slow night tonight?"

"_Usually, __I__'__m __not __open __on __Tuesday_," Genta replied, searching the crowd for more potential customers.

"_You __mean __Monday_," Lecriox corrected him. "Mardi _is __Tuesday_, Lundi _is __Monday._"

"_You __understand_," Genta tapped DaiGoyou, who started to flash, a red lantern shining in the night.

"_I__'__ve __always __wondered __where __you __got __that __light,__" _Lecroix pointed to DaiGoyou.

"_Back __in __Japan,__"_ Genta muttered, pressing another round of sushi for him.

_"__Is __there __a __place __to __go __to?__"_

_"__Not __anymore_," Genta refilled the _geta_ with sushi, "They closed down for now," he lied, not mentioning that he made DaiGoyou.

"_That__'__s __a __shame_," Lecroix chewed on a roll. "_Can __I __get __you __a __beer?__"_

_"__Sure, __anything __for __my __first __French __customer_," Genta reached into the counter and pulled out two cans of beer and two glasses. Filling them each halfway, he gave one to Lecroix, and kept the other for himself.

"_Kanpai!_" the two men clinked their glasses together, and swigged their beer.

"_Ah, __monsieur __Genta_," Lacroix unbuttoned his tie, "_It__'__s __been __three __weeks __since __you__'__ve __come __to __Paris. __I __was __your __first __customer, __and __I __found __you __an __apprenticeship __at __a __good __restaurant __here.__"_

"_You__'__ve __been __good __to __me, __monsieur __Lacroix,__"_ Genta molded a fresh batch of rolls. Taking out his knife, he cut them out into equal pieces, and set them in front of Lacroix.

Lacroix set about eating his rolls, while Genta continued to fillet sashimi. Lacroix watched him with interest, while half-listening to DaiGoyou attempt to attract customers to the cart.

Another thirty minutes had passed, and a two more customers had come in for the first time. With a large grin on his face, Genta had served them some of his best sushi, along with other specials of the day. Watching the entire exchange between the two new customers and Genta, Lacroix couldn't help smiling like a proud parent.

"_Sumimasen_," a petite woman wearing a traditional _kimono_ pushed aside the curtains, and entered into the atmosphere, a little shyly. She was followed but another person that was dressed in pure black.

Genta looked up and saw Shiba Kaoru, 18th head of the Shiba Clan walk in, followed by one of Takeru's _kuroko_, instead of one of her own.

"_Hime__…"_ Genta seemed lost for words, but he shook his head, and pulled himself back together. "_Irrashaemase, __Hime.__"_

_"_I thought you said that you'd be calling me 'Kaoru' now," Kaoru sat down at a seat in front of the fish case, while the _kuroko_ sat down beside her, placing the heavy bags that he was holding on the ground.

"Sorry," Genta blushed, "I'm still not used to calling you by your first name."

"So I can see," she watched Genta serve the other customers their sushi, while Lacroix stared at her with interest.

"_Monsieur __Genta, __who __is __this __young __lady_?" he asked him.

"Err… she is…"

"_I__'__m __a __close __friend __of __his_."

Both of the men looked over in surprise to hear soft-spoken French coming out of Kaoru's mouth.

"You can speak French?" Genta asked in surprise.

Kaoru covered her mouth in shy embarrassment. "I started to learn when you were gone. Should I not have?"

"No, no," Genta placed a cup of _ocha_ in front of her. "I was just wondering."

Kaoru smiled, and took a sip, while the _kuroko_ beside her lifted up his veil halfway and drank his tea.

Genta squeezed out another four _nigiri_ for the other customers, and then turned to Kaoru, "What'll you have?"

"_Omakase_," Kaoru responded, repeating the sushi term that Genta taught her the last time she had eaten at the cart.

Genta's eyes lit up, as he started to plate cooked scallops which he had placed under a heating lamp. He sprinkled a powder mixture over them and dusted some cheese shavings over them.

"Kaoru-sama, what brings you to Paris?" Genta asked in his native Japanese as he handed over the black lacquered plate.

"Just the wedding," Kaoru said as she looked at the plate. "What are these?"

"They're a variation of _Coquille __Saint-Jacques!__" _he explained with enthusiasm. Looking over at Lacroix, he translated for him, "_She__'__s __here __for __the __wedding.__"_

"_A __wedding?__" _Lacroix swelled up dramatically. _"__Monsieur __Genta, __I __didn__'__t __know __that __you __are __getting __married!__"_

"_I__'__m __not __getting __married!__" _Genta yelled back, causing some other customers to look.

"_Sorry,__"_ he repeated quietly. "_I'm_ _not __getting __married.__My __best __friend __is._"

"Ah," Lacroix looked over at Kaoru, "_And __what __was __your i__ntention __on __coming __to __Paris_?

Kaoru blushed, unsure of how to phrase her answer, "_It __was__… __Well__…"_

Lacroix's eyes twinkled, "_There__'__s __no __need __to __explain __any __further_, mademoiselle. _I __understand __completely_."

Clearing his throat, he spoke to Genta, "_Now __I__'__m __sure __that __you __wish __to __spend __some __quality __time __with __the __lovely __lady. __So __allow __me __to __take __a __fond __farewell.__"_

He smiled, "_Take __her __around __the __city __of __love_," and he laid down a few hundred euro notes as his payment.

Lacroix left the couple under the shelter of the sushi cart and strolled down the brightly lit night.

Turning towards Genta, Kaoru also found that he was blushing as hard as her. She looked down at her wooden _geta_ and ate furiously to conceal her red face.

"_Ano_," Genta cleared his throat. "Kaoru-sama, would you mind waiting for me to close up the shop? After that, I want to take you around Paris."

Kaoru looked up at Genta and smiled, "I'll just eat some more sushi while I wait then."

* * *

_Honolulu, Hawaii_

* * *

Satoru led them through a congested crowd of tourists, and stopped in front of a door.

"Customers first," he urged them, as he ushered Takeru and Mako into the small restaurant.

As they walked through, Takeru's eyes slightly widened as he surveyed the simple design of the restaurant. It was as though tradition Japanese interiors had melded perfectly with traditional Chinese décor. Overhead, small little lanterns hung from the ceiling, shining a pure white light that somehow reminded him of DaiGoyou.

Beside him, Mako looked around in amazement, "This is…"

"This is my fiancée's restaurant," Satoru explained. "Well actually, she manages the place along with another person."

Mako inhaled softly, allowing the rich aroma of food to relax her, "It smells good," she commented.

"Thank you, Mako."

Mako spun around and saw a petite woman dressed in formal attire coming up to them. She was wearing a black vest and a white blouse, while a pink tie was neatly tucked into the blouse.

"Sakura-chan?" Mako was in shock. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is," Sakura smiled at her childhood friend, as the two embraced. "Didn't I tell you that I move to Hawaii?"

"I don't think so," Mako sighed sadly, and then perked up. "Wait!" she looked at Satoru, who stood by Takeru, and back at Sakura. "You're engaged to Akashi-san?"

"We'll talk about it later," Satoru stepped forward. "Let's go into the private room first."

"But why?" Mako looked around the empty restaurant, "There's no one here."

"Because we cleared it," Sakura clarified. "We have an eccentric streak with this restaurant, but the food is so unique, that people always come back to us. Normally, we'd still be doing lunch at this time with a lot more servers."

"Not to mention that our food is delicious," another woman came out from a closed room. She wore glasses, and had her hair near shoulder length, streaked with blonde highlights here and then. She wore a similar uniform to Sakura, except that her tie was blue instead.

"Hello, Mako," she grinned as she drew closer. "Remember me?"

"Yuuki-chan!" Mako squealed as she ran over to her other childhood friend. "I can't believe it!"

"Mako!" Yuuki tried to push off her friend. "I'm choking!"

"Mako," Takeru spoke up from behind, "Maybe you should let her go and then reminisce about old times?"

"Oh," Mako's face turned bright red as she let Yuuki go. "Sorry Yuuki."

"It's okay," Yuuki straightened out her uniform, and looked over at Takeru, "Who's this guy?"

Mako beckoned Takeru closer, watching him shuffle forward with amusement, "This is my fiancée, Shiba Takeru. Actually, I think you both met him at my tenth birthday party."

"So we did," Sakura extended her hand to Takeru, "Good to see you again, Shiba-san."

"And you, Nishihori-san," Takeru shook the hand firmly and turned it over to Yuuki, "And good to see you as well, Shirogane-san."

"There's no need to be polite anymore," Yuuki replied, "After all, you are marrying our childhood friend," she glanced over at Sakura, who had slipped beside Satoru. "Right?"

"Of course," Sakura answered, and she clapped her hands, rousing them all to attention. "Now then, I'd like to escort you all to the private room, before the chef gets mad at Yuuki and I for making him wait."

"Sure," Mako took Takeru's hand and followed Sakura. "Wait," she said, looking back at Yuuki. "Where's Jeimusu?"

Yuuki smiled at Mako, "Don't worry about him, he's still alive, considering that he's been in the_Tokkyou_ Division for so long. I'm going to the kitchen to get the appetizer right now."

Leaving the four of them, she heard laughter from both of the girls as she entered the steaming kitchen. Around her, there were four pots of simmering soup, as well as different plates and bowls neatly stacked on the ranks above the stoves. She looked around and located a lone young man near a bamboo steamer, taking _char__siu__bao_ out and placing them in groups of four onto separate plates. He was dressed in a black chef's uniform, with red trimming. He had a leather scabbard, carrying four knifes of different lengths attached to his right thigh.

"Mako's here," Yuuki commented to the man, "And her fiancée too."

"Really?" the man looked up at his sister, sweating slightly under the heat. "Is that who Satoru was bringing in?"

Yuuki nodded, "Jeimusu, what about you? When are you ever going to settle down?"

"Excuse me?" Jeimusu replied incredulously. "What about you and Hikaru? When are you two going to tie the knot, hmm?"

"Oh, shut up!" Yuuki said, hitting him on the arm.

"Can you serve it with the Lobster Bisque?" he asked her, now oiling a frying pan.

Yuuki nodded, and took five bowls down from the steel racks, ladling the soup in carefully. "I'm going to take it now," she told him.

"Alright," Jeimusu looked up and smiled. "I'll need you again in fifteen minutes, _neesan_."

Yuuki laughed softly, and left the kitchen, leaving her little brother to cook away happily.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

* * *

A young man wearing a red sweater was sitting outside of a café, waiting for his order to arrive. In front of him was a girl that was of similar age, but she was wearing her hair in a ponytail and a pink sweater. Like the man, she was waiting for her order to arrive as well.

"Nee, Alata," the girl was saying. "It's so quiet in Japan recently…"

"What's wrong with that, Eri?" Alata replied. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is…" Eri responded, "but I'm wondering why is it so quiet. I mean, Boredoran is still out there."

"That's true," Alata dropped his head, "We still haven't defeated him yet."  
Looking at how glum her companion was, Eri laughed. "It'll be okay," she said as she took his hand into hers, "We'll defeat them in the end!"

Alata smiled, and squeezed her hand, "Thank you, Eri."

"Two strawberry parfaits!" a waiter came down and quickly placed down the two desserts before moving onto other customers.

"Oh!" Eri clapped her hands in delight, and took up her spoon, ready to take the first bite. "It's so delicious!" she announced to no one in particular.

Alata grinned, "Then I'll take eat mine too," he said, digging in.

The two childhood friends continued to eat their parfaits in peace, until…

"AHHHH!" Shrieks of terror cut through the air, as a mob of people ran away in panic from a squad of _Nanashi__Renjuu_. Unintelligible sounds were heard as they chases after the humans.

"That's... not _Warstar_," Alata murmured, trying to identify the unusual creatures.

"Yeah, and it's not _Yuumajuu _either," Eri said.

One of the _Nanashi __Renjuu_ raised up its sword above a man, and attempted to slice him.

"Eri!" Alata leapt forward.

"I know!" Eri pulled out her own _Tensouder_, and pulled the card slot open. She slapped a card into the slot, and pushed it into the device. "_Tensou_!"

The machine flashed pink three times, as a whirlwind grew. _"__Windrive,__Skick__Power!__"_

The whirlwind flourished into life, and pushed the man away from the monster, just as Alata kicked the sword away. The sword clattered away uselessly, as Alata punched the monster three times, knocking it out.

"Alata!" Eri screamed out. "Behind you!"

"What?" Alata somersaulted away, pulling out his _Tensouder._ He quickly placed a card into it, and pushed it back in. "_Change __Card! __Tensou!__"_

And with a flash of red light, he transformed into Gosei Red, his Skick sword swinging in the air. He dodged an incoming blade, and parried another, before pressing off the _Nanashi__Renjuu__'__s_ attacks, and coming out with his own.

With a grim look on her face, Eri made her decision. She placed her change card into her _Tensouder_ and transformed, joining the battle.

* * *

Bells rang throughout the Shiba Mansion, as groups of _kuroko_ scurried about. One group stopped in front of a _shoji_ door and knocked twice, before hearing the words, "Enter!" being spoken.

The two _kuroko_ entered the room, where they found Kusakabe Hikoma waiting for them inside. Unfolding a map of a district in Tokyo, one of them pointed towards a street in the city.

"What?" _Jii__'__s _brow deepened in frustration. "It's only three weeks since our lord left for Hawaii! The _gedoushuu _are back already?"

_Jii_rose from his seat, "Make sure that the civilians are cleared, as well as the area is cleaned up.

"I'll inform _Tono_ of the situation."

* * *

_Honolulu, __Hawaii_

* * *

Within the private room of the restaurant, the five of them were seated around the large circular table.

"Yuuki," Mako said, reaching for another serving of _hui __guo __rou_, "You still haven't told us what Jeimusu is up to nowadays."

"Well…" Yuuki exchanged glances with Sakura. "Look around the room."

Mako looked up and saw the room had small photos of different people. People that she recognized.

"There's you, Sakura," Takeru murmured. "You're with Satoru, in front of a robot when you were part of GoGo Sentai Boukenger… and then there's Yuuki with other people… you're all wearing differently coloured gloves… I'm guessing that's Shugo Sentai Miraiger."

"Then there's Jeimusu," Mako continued, looking at the lone portrait on the left side, showing a young man in the dress uniform of Special Police Dekaranger. "He looks like he's in the military."

"But he's not," Yuuki placed down her tea. "He worked for the Tokkyou division of Dekaranger, and got promoted early in his career."

"Worked?" Mako was confused. "Why the past tense?"

"Because if I still worked there, I wouldn't be able to cook your food."

The collective scraping of chairs filled the room, as Shirogane Jeimusu walked into the room, bearing a small cake in his hands. Six sugar dusted meringues were in an asterisk formation on the top layer, centering a long sparkler.

He laid the cake in front of a surprised Mako, "Happy Birthday, Mako."

"Jeimusu!" Mako gripped his hands in excitement, while Jeimusu looked down in bemusement.

"Is she always like this?" he asked Takeru.

"Quite a lot today," he replied, extending his hand. "It's good to see you again, _Tokkyou __3__rd __Division __Commander.__"_

"Oh?" Jeimusu raised an eyebrow, shaking the offered hand, "The 19th head seems quite well informed."

"I do some reading," Takeru answered demurely.

"In any case," Jeimusu spread out his arms, "Welcome to my restaurant, Advent! Glad we could all be reunited in the future!

"Although…" Jeimusu waggled his index finger at Takeru and Mako. "No one told us that you two would be engaged the next time we saw you."

"But!" Mako protested.

"He's joking," Yuuki hit her brother on the arm, causing him to wince in pain. "He's just happy to see you again."

"Hmm," Jeimusu shrugged, and sat down on an empty chair. "Anyway, the sparkler is half gone."

"Oh!" Mako blushed furiously in embarrassment, and quickly blew out the sparkler. A small smattering of applause followed suit.

Takeru smiled at the warm celebration as he felt a slight vibration coming from his pocket. He pulled out his _shodophone_, looked at the caller ID and frowned slightly.

"Excuse me," he said, rising up from the chair. He gave Mako a consoling look as she looked in wonder at him. "Don't worry," he mouthed.

He left the room, entering the empty dining hall. Pressing the answer button, he raised the phone to his ear.

"_Moshi __moshi?_"

"_Tono!__"_ even from the speaker, Takeru could tell that _Jii_ was agitated. "Something has happened!"

"Calm down, _Jii_," Takeru spoke crisply into the phone. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, it was a beautiful day back in Japan and I was tuning my electric guitar and-"

"_Jii_," Takeru interrupted. "Too long. Give me the short version of what happened."

"The _gedoushuu _are back!" _Jii _screamed.

"What?" Takeru was dumbfounded. "That's impossible. The _sanzu __river _shouldn't be rising enough to revive them."

"But they're back," _Jii _protested. "Our _kuroko_ saw them while out for the daily groceries."

Takeru placed his head in his hands, "Any damage reports?"

"None" replied _Jii,_"though the _kuroko_ reported that they saw a red and pink _sentai_ warrior fighting."

"Another sentai?"

"It's quite possible, though it will be hard to guess which one," _Jii_sighed. _"_In any case, we need you to return."

"I understand," Takeru replied, taking on the serious tone of the 19th head. "Have the _kuroko_ ready for my return in two days."

"Yes, my lord."

Takeru shut the phone, and looked down, sighing heavily, "I know you're there, Mako."

In response, he felt a pair of arms slip around him, while Mako put her head on his shoulder. "We have to go back?" she asked.

"Ah," Takeru took hold of Mako's hands with his own. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it," Mako kissed him on the cheek. "I knew what I was getting into."

"We're going to have to tell your friends about this," Takeru told her.

"I know," Mako led him back into the room. "Everyone," she announced as she entered the room, "We have to leave soon."

"How soon?" Sakura asked.

"In two days," Takeru answered them. "But before we go, I'd like to invite you all to our wedding."

"Really?" Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Mako smiled at her friend.

"See?" Jeimusu looked over at his sister. "Told you they wouldn't forget us. Now if only you and Hikaru would hurry up…"

"Shut up!" Yuuki chased after her brother in a fit of rage, leaving Mako to question who Hikaru was.

"He's my boyfriend," came Yuuki's embarrassed reply.

A general wave of laughter spread across the room as Yuuki was teased over her boyfriend by Mako. Jeimusu, on the other hand, leaned over to talk to Takeru.

"Why are you returning so early?" he asked, quietly.

"Something came up," replied Takeru.

"Something like the _Gedoushuu?_"

Takeru's eyes narrowed, "How did you know?"

"I'm not the Commander of the 3rd Tokkyou Division for nothing," Jeimusu replied dryly, slightly exposing his own black and gold AccelTector. He passed a card over to Takeru, which bore the insignia of the Special Police. "Call us later if you need to; Yuuki and I will be in Tokyo one day after you two."

"Thanks," Takeru extended his hand. "I appreciate it."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

"Well," Mako was saying, "We came back to Hawaii to do what we needed to do, right?"

The two had just gone through customs in Hawaii and were now resting within the airport lounge before boarding the plane back to Japan. The past two days had past by quickly, though Mako's parents were somewhat disappointed with the unexpected news of their daughter's sudden return to Japan. For Takeru's part, he made a discreet visit back to Satoru's store while Yuuki and Sakura took Mako to meet Hikaru at the restaurant. There, Takeru had presented the necklace to Mako in front of the audience, which also included her parents.

"I suppose so," Takeru replied, looking through his _shodophone_.

Fingering her necklace, Mako bit her lip, unsure how to phrase her question.

Noting her behaviour, Takeru looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"Mako…"

"I'm serious!" she shot back in defiance.

Takeru put away his phone and kneeled down in front of Mako, taking her hand in his. "Let's be honest now," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

Mako smiled, and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Takeru's. "I guess I'm just nervous about our marriage."

Takeru grinned, "There's nothing to be scared of. I'll be at your side the whole time, remember? Til death do we part."

"Or til forever is just a memory in eternity," came the sly reply.

"There's always that too."

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"_Ladies __and __Gentlemen, __we __have __just __arrived __at __Tokyo __International __Airport. __The __weather __for __today __is __around __18.5 __degrees __Celsius __and __it __is __currently __raining__…"_

The cabin lights because to grow in intensity as they illuminated the airplane. Passengers were beginning to place their coats back on them, while some of the younger passengers were trying to gulp down the last remnants of their in-flight snacks.

"Takeru," Mako was shaking him lightly. Seeing his eyes flutter, she repeated his name again, "We're back home," she added.

Groggily wiping his eyes, he shifted himself around and looked over at Mako with tired eyes.

"Can we wait until all the other passengers are off?" he asked. "Then it won't be as crowded when we get off."

"Alright then," Mako sat back down and took a sip of her canned drink. "You okay?" she asked, "You looked uncomfortable when you were sleeping."

"It's nothing," Takeru brushed off the accusation.

"Takeru…" Mako grabbed his hand, wrapping it with her own slender hand. "Tell me."  
Takeru sighed, "I don't know, seeing your friends and family… makes me wish that I knew where my birth parents are. I don't even know if they're alive or not."

"When did you feel this way?" Mako asked him.

"When we just got to Hawaii," Takeru shifted again. "But I didn't want you to worry, so I hid it."

Mako frowned slightly, "Next time, tell me," she made him promise, holding up her pinkie.

With a slight twitch of this mouth, Takeru hooked his pinkie around hers, "I'm promise."

"Ah, _tono!_Mako-san!" Jii waved them over, as they exited the gate. "I'm so glad you two are back!" he cried as he embraced them both.

"We're glad we're back, too, Hikoma-san," Mako replied, noticing out of the corner of her eye that a _kuroko_ had now taken her luggage and placed it onto the waiting cart.

"_Jii_, what's happened with the _gedoushuu_ so far?" Takeru asked, as they began to follow the _kuroko_ out to the parking lot.

Jii reached out and opened the car door, "When I last called you, they were near a café, and like I told you, it appeared that another sentai took care of them."

"Have we found out who they are yet?" Takeru asked as he ushered Mako inside the car.

"No, that is something we're still working on," Jii gave directions to the _kuroko_ and leaned back as the car drove out of the parking lot. "In any case, I've already sent word to the retainers and they'll be arriving shortly. Ryuunosuke should be arriving by this afternoon, in fact."

"That's good, right?" Mako nudged Takeru, who grinned awkwardly back.

"Another thing to note," Jii continued, "We've already sized all of your best men for their tuxedoes, while we've only sized two out of four for you, Mako."

"Oh, right," Mako counted them off with her fingers, "I've forgotten to tell you about the other two that'll be coming by next week."

"That's good to hear," Jii took it in stride and he listened as Mako dictated the names to the _kuroko_.

"Jii, we'll be having some more guests over in a few days from Hawaii," Takeru added after Mako had finished.

"From Hawaii?" Jii was surprised. "Isn't it brash of you to ask people that you just met in Hawaii to come to your wedding?"

"No, Hikoma-san, they're my friends and family," Mako explained to him.

"Ah, I see," Jii crossed his arms, "Speaking of friends and family, Kaoru has taken one of our _kuroko_ with her along to Paris, to find Genta."

At this, Takeru's eyes narrowed, "You let _hime_ go off by herself to Paris? To find Genta?"

"Not by herself," Mako touched his arm softly, bringing Takeru back, "She's with one of your _kuroko_, like Hikoma-san said."

Like a sulky child, Takeru crossed his arms and leaned back, "I don't like this," he said.

At this statement, Mako covered her mouth and laughed, "You really should've been the 18th lord instead of Kaoru-san," she told him.

"Hmph," Takeru looked out the window in distraction, while Mako merely smiled and leaned against him.

* * *

Alata walked out of the grocery store, heavy laden with bags of groceries. He grumbled as he walked across the street, past the café that he had taken Eri.

"Why am I the one stuck doing the groceries," he complained, but he was cut off as he sensed something wrong with the wind. His eyes narrowed and he looked around him slowly. Nothing was there…

Except a swarm of the same monsters that had attacked Eri and him.

"Again?" he set the groceries down on a nearby bench, and rushed to protect the bystanders, punching one of _Nanashi __Renjuu_ in the face, snatching away its sword. He ducked and swerved around, slashing with the sword, but he left himself open, causing one of them to hit him with its hilt in his stomach.

"Oof!" Alata choked as he fell back. He took out his _Tensouder_ and inserted his Change Card. "_Change __Card_: _Tensou!_"

* * *

The car had slowed down to a halt, just as Jii's _shodophone _went off.

"_Moshi __moshi_," Jii listened to the speaker for a few seconds, his face growing redder with every passing second. "What?" he looked over at Takeru, "_Tono_!"

* * *

GoseiRed stepped forward, slashing with his sword as he went. Several _Nanashi __Renjuu_ fell back from the brute force of his attack, while others continued to swarm him, leaving him slightly frustrated and angry.

"So you're a Gosei Angel?"

From the edge of his vision, Alata saw a monster unlike any he had encountered before. He caught the blades of the _Nanashi__Renjuu_ and pushed them aside, clearing a small path. "Who are you!" he shouted at the newcomer.

"Talk is futile!" the monster replied as he threw fire balls at GoseiRed. GoseiRed ducked and somersaulted away, before he regained his footing. He whipped out his _Tensouder_, and inserted another card, "_Twistornado __Card_!" he cried as he activated it. "_Tensou_!"

A strong gust of wind was summoned, but the monster merely sucked it in, and guffawed. "Right back at you!" he sneered as he regurgitated the attack with double the power. The counter-attack quickly overpowered Alata, sending him flying into the building behind.

The monster laughed while watching Alata attempt to get up, raising his hook-like hand to finish him off, but he held back, as the sound of beating war drums filled the air.

GoseiRed, the monster, and the _Nanashi __Renjuu_ watched as dozens of black-clad _kurokos_ entered the area, carrying a long sheet of white fabric, and old fashioned war flags, bearing the Shiba family crest.

"That family crest!" growled the monster as the drums faded and the cloth was pulled away to reveal two warriors from behind, clad in red and pink, respectively.

"Shinkenger?" Alata asked himself while the monster only had eyes for the red warrior.

The duo placed their black _Hiden_ disks on their _Shinkenmaru_, drawing them after.

"ShinkenRed," the red warrior announced, "Shiba Takeru."

"Likewise, pink," followed the pink one. "Shiraishi Mako."

"Going forth!" the red one cried, as he leaped into the fray, with ShinkenPink covering his back. The two worked in tandem, jumping over each other, and covering for each other, syncing their techniques effortlessly. They quickly finished off the small fry, and rushed against the _Gedoushuu_, who blocked Mako's sword, but not Takeru's, as he came down swinging, making him lose his grip.

"You bastard!" the Gedoushuu said. Takeru and Mako ignored him, instead choosing to replace their _Hiden_ disks with the _Shishi_ Disk and _Kame_ Disk, respectively. They spun the disks, making them rotate violently, as flower petals and flames entwined their swords.

"_Tenkaen __no __mai_!" they shouted as they swung their swords, causing a shockwave of elemental energy to burst from their blades, and hit the _Gedoushuu_, who stumbled back. He grasped at his wound, and felt his skin turning back into rock. "Damn, I'm running out of water," he muttered to himself. "I'll be back!" he swore, as he slipped under a crack in the pavement, bringing his _Nanashi_ R_enjuu_ with him.

"Hmph," Takeru shrugged, as he flicked his sword, and slid it back to its holster at his waist. He deactivated his transformation and turned away, while Mako followed suit.

"_Anou_," a voice from behind caused Takeru and Mako to look behind them and see Alata still transformed from behind them. "You're part of the Shinkengers, right?"

Takeru narrowed his eyes, while Mako nodded slowly in answer.

"So I was right," Alata transformed back into his normal state, with a large smile on his face, "I'm GoseiRed. Thanks for saving me."

'There's no need for you to thank us," Takeru looked away, "Protecting this world from the _Gedoushuu_ is just our fate."

"So those were _Gedoushuu?__"_ Alata asked. "I thought you guys defeated them though."

"So did we," Mako answered, keeping an eye on Takeru. "But it appears that something is happening again."

They turned to leave, leaving Alata to ponder those words. Just as he came to a realization, he noticed that they were almost gone.

"Wait!" he yelled, as he hurried up to catch up to them. "Where are your comrades?"

Takeru answered again, "They're all in different locations, except for my fiancée. They've already been summoned though. We're just waiting on them."

"Then!" Alata grabbed Takeru, "Let us help you!"

"Help?"

"Yeah," Alata nodded and let go on him, while Mako and Takeru watched him with intent eyes. "If protecting this world from the _Gedoushuu_ is your fate, then for us Gosei Angels, protecting this world is our mission."

Takeru and Mako stared at the youth's face, as if to make sure he was being honest.

Mako tiptoed up and whispered into Takeru's ear, "Let's trust him, Takeru."

Alata smiled at her and turned back to Takeru, "So?"

Takeru gave him a back smile, "I'm Shiba Takeru," he introduced himself.

'I'm Shiraishi Mako," Mako said, as she extended Takeru's hand for him.

"I'm Alata," he shook Takeru's hand, and then Mako's, "Pleased to meet you both."

"Come this way!" Alata told the two as he ran ahead, "We can go to the conservatory while we wait for your comrades to arrive."

Takeru nodded, and slipped his hand down to Mako's and felt her fingers intertwine with his. "He's the new _sentai_, then?"

"Apparently so," Mako said as they followed him. "So, now what?"

"Now, we wait for all the players to arrive," Takeru answered as he saw a _kabuki_ dancer running down the street towards them, waving his arms madly and screaming, "_Tonooooo!__"_ at the top of his lungs.

"There's Ryuunosuke," Mako commented, trying to stifle her laughter.

"So I see," Takeru sighed and put his head in his palm, "It's going to be an interesting week."

* * *

**Damn.**

** It's finally complete. Like honestly. I've had this on the backburner for the longest time. I actually started this back in the summer, but I was working, then my days off were usually used on something else. Then I wrote Love Language: reverseD, and the three JoexAhim fics. Writers block on this for the longest time ever. So… I'm really sorry about it. Six month wait. Yes. I know. I'm a bad person. I hear that all the time. But uh, moving on to SOME explanations and spoilers.**

** Firstly, yes, that's pretty much all the French I remember from grade 9. I can't speak it anymore to save my life… I know enough to understand, but to speak? I'd be murdered on the spot. So thanks, Lisa, and your grade 12 French skills LOL, I knew you'd have another use as an editor ahah. If any of you are wondering what they're saying, it's basically a simple exchange of "Hi there, how you doing? I'm well, what about you? I'm okay."**

** Secondly, we're all going what the hell, as we see Sakura and Satoru. We're like… where did they come from? Chapter 2 of Precious That is Theirs… LOL but Yuuki-nee and I make small appearances here again. And if you're wondering about why Yuuki-nee has a boyfriend named Hikaru here, that's Gingaman's GingaYellow. Lawwwlllzzzzz, but yeah, I retake my role as DekaBurst, from her old fanfic, Shinkenger vs Dekaranger: Lies.**

** And lastly, yes, this ties in with the Goseiger vs Shinkenger movie. LOL, no spoilers here right? But uhhh, I'm still working on chapter 4. Oh look, Skick Shipping of all things, where did that come from? Gasp! And holy crap, Ryuunosuke is such a dedicated vassal.**

** So uh, no guarantees when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully before February, but seriously, don't count on it. I have exams, university apps to do LOL**

** As always, reviews are loved! :D Many thanks to my editors, Lisa and Pearl, whom I've finally paid with reaaaallllyyyy good cake, and to Yuuki-nee as final editor. LOL she's been yelling at me to get my ass on this fanfiction and start working. Sorry for the delay, Yuuki-nee! if you really want to see how far I'm with updating, check out my twitter, but no guarantees about much updates there. It's mostly rants, with the odd percentage on how far I am. **

** Until next time!**


End file.
